Friendship, Love and Family
by vietanh.luong.35
Summary: Học kì 2 của Mikoto và Nagisa đã tới! Chuyện gì có thể xảy ra trước khi và sau khi tốt nghiệp trường học?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiếp tục tiến bước nào! **

Học kì mới của trường Hikarizaka đã bắt đầu và các học sinh quay lại trường để tiếp tục sự nghiệp học tập. Sao 3 tháng mùa hè dữ dội kia, nhóm bạn Mikoto và Nagisa được mặc lại bộ đồng phục của trường.  
Đã trôi qua mấy ngày từ khi bắt đầu học kì mới và học sinh lại đâm đầu vào sách vở. Không ngạc nhiên cho lắm khi đây là năm học cuối nên phải nỗ lục đùi mài kinh sử.  
Lớp 3-B của chúng ta đang trải qua những bài học nhàm chán của môn lịch sử khi mà những cái này Mikota đã biết được khi còn học ở Thành phố học viện.

*Tiếng chuông reo*  
_"Tiết học về thời kì phong kiến của Nhật Bản vào đầu thế kỉ 15, 16 đến đây kết thúc. Các em về nhà xem lại, mai thầy gọi lên bảng để củng cố. Cả lớp nghỉ!" _  
Học sinh đứng dậy và chào đón ông thầy tóc đen đang ra khỏi lớp, báo hiệu rằng tiết học nhàm chán một phần đã kết thúc. Giờ giải lao đến và lớp hợp trở nên náo nhiệt hơn.  
_"Cảm giác như mình đang gian lận thật." _Mikoto vươn vai ra sau và chạm mắt với cô bạn cột tóc bên trái. _"Yui-chan!"_  
_"Nani?"_ Cô bạn giật mình trong khi say đắm đọc cuốn tiểu thuyết. Cô chỉnh kính lên và nhìn. _"Gian lận, cậu gian lận ở chỗ nào?"  
"Toàn bộ những thứ này tớ được tớ được nhồi nhét sẵn rồi, giờ học lại cũng nản."  
"Vấn đề nan giải nhỉ. Tớ không thấy có gì đáng để phàn nàn." _Yui thắc mắc. Đây cũng là một lợi thế còn gì, việc gì phải nghĩ nhiều vậy?  
_"Yui, cậu là thiên tài của lớp chúng mình. Sao cậu có thể lạnh nhạt với thế."_ Mikoto giả vờ khóc trong lòng.  
_"Cậu có Nagisa-chan kìa, tớ lạnh nhát chắc chả sao đâu."_ Cô gái mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng.  
VÚT. Hai gói bánh anpan bay tới và cả Mikoto với Yui giơ tay bắt luôn.  
_"Homerun!"  
"Nagisa ... nếu thế thì phải bay qua cửa sổ chứ?"  
"Nhưng mình đâu muốn ném bánh ra khỏi cửa sổ, phí mất."  
"À không, không phải thế, mặc dù thứ duy nhất bay ra khỏi cửa sổ là mấy cuốn sách của Kyou." _

Mikoto phá cười trước câu nói đùa của Yui, đập nhè nhẹ lên bàn. Đúng lúc có cái xoạt qua cửa sổ từ bên kia, trúng phải cành cây.  
_"Chả phải nó bay ra từ lớp D sao?"_ Nagisa mở cửa sổ ra nhìn.  
_"Lý do mà Kyou phải dùng tới cuốn từ điển Oxford ... từ từ, sao lại ném hàng Oxford thế?" _Cô lớp trưởng nhìn theo cái thứ vừa bay ra. _"Quản lý bằng bạo lực ... nó sẽ thành cuộc bạo loạn trong nội bộ của lớp học ... sẽ thành Đại chiến lớp học!"_  
"Đâu có nghiêm trọng đến thế?" Mikoto phẩy tay đi để xua đi những suy nghĩ bay bổng kia._  
"Không hiểu sao Ryou quản lý được cả 3 tên quậy phá kia nhỉ."_ Yui suy nghĩ và thoáng qua chợt nhớ. _"Nói đến quậy phá thì mùa hè các cậu thế nào, tớ thì bình thường đến phát chán!"  
"Bây giờ mới hỏi?"  
"Thì ... thì ... bây giờ mới biết nó phát chán đến thế nào."  
_Mikoto vung tay lên trán trước sự ngờ nghệch của Yui. Định mở miệng nói thì bị Nagisa cướp lời.  
_"Lãng mạn, kịch tính, bạn không thấy sao?"  
"Hả."_ Mikoto há miệng ra. _"Hình như ..."_

_"Sao lại có lãng mạn ở đây? Đừng nói là ..." _Yui nhìn với ánh mắt nghi ngờ.  
Thấy 2 người kia ngượng ngừng với một chút sắc tố đỏ nhặt trên mặt, có cái gì đó sụp đổ trong người cô.  
_"Vậy là tớ là người duy nhất trong hội là FA sao?"  
"Oy, đừng có tỏ ra cảm xúc như thế. Đâu phải là tận thế đâu."_ Mikoto trấn an lại cô bạn.  
_"Mình nghĩ bạn sẽ tìm được ai đó."_  
Nghe câu động viên nửa vời của Nagisa, Yui ụp đầu xuống mặt bàn.  
_"Tớ đi chết đây. Đường đường là lớp trưởng thiên tài mà không biết mùi vị tình yêu."_  
_"Thế cái phần kịch tính kia, bạn không muốn nghe sao?"  
_Những âm thanh vang lên từ mặt bàn, cô bạn lẩm bẩm._  
"Kịch tính thì chắc hai cậu quậy phá cùng với băng nhóm Dango chứ gì?"  
"Ý gì thế?"_

Nếu nói kịch tính ở đoạn này thì quá nhẹ với mình. Nếu chỉ là tỏ tình với tên ngốc kia và thưởng thức mùa hè như một nữ sinh bình thường thì đã không phải đau đầu. Nào là airsoft, đi chơi ở khu mua sắm và bị rình mò, phát hiện Accelerator là anh họ của mình và khiến hắn nằm viện chỉ vì cứu mình. Thật là rắc rối quá đi.

_"Anh đừng tưởng rằng nằm viện là em tặng bánh quy gì đâu nhé."  
"Có mà thèm. Mà sao lại bánh quy? Thà rằng được hộp bento như hôm qua Sakagami-san làm. Đồ ăn trong đây chán vãi."  
"Đồ ngốc! Mà thôi, anh tự lo đi, em không rảnh." _

Có một thằng anh họ như thế, kể cũng không chán nhưng đây là Accelerator aka Misaka Daisuke. Điều đó làm cô phân vân. Không ngờ hắn cứu mình và cùng Aria xử lí tên Haru kia. _  
"Haizzz, chiều nay lại thăm Accelerator thôi. Hắn làm căng quá."  
"Hở ... kẻ nào mà đi đặt tên mình là một thiết bị khoa học siêu tối tân mà chỉ có trong phim viễn tưởng thế?"  
_Mikoto thì thầm vào tai Yui khiến cô nàng cực kì bàng hoàng. Thực ra không bàng hoàng đến thế nhưng cô bạn này luôn luôn hiếu động như thế.  
_"Nói mau, các cậu đến từ thế giới nào? Bao nhiêu vụ việc xảy ra chỉ trong một mùa hè trong sáng của mình."  
"Hủ nữ đừng có nói tới trong sáng!"  
_Thật bất ngờ. Nữ lớp trưởng lớp 3-B của chúng ta là hủ nữ nhưng điều đó chả lạ gì với khối năm cuối.  
_"Đó là nghệ thuật, đừng có chối bỏ nó."  
"Nghe tới đã muốn chối bỏ nó." _Mikoto chịu thua trước cô bạn.  
_"Ano."_ Nagisa ngồi gần vào nói. _"Hôm nay là ngày ra viện của bạn ấy đấy."  
_Mikoto cứng người luôn. Sao lại hôm nay, tưởng 2 ngày nữa chứ. Lôi điện thoại ra nhìn ngày giờ - 6-9-2012 - Cứ tưởng được nhìn hắn nằm viện và trêu chứ?  
Thấy vẻ mặt bối rối kia, Yui châm chọc.  
_"Cô nàng Railgun sao lại có thể quên ngày đón anh trai yêu dấu của mình?"  
"URUSAI! Hắn ta tự đi về được!" _

_._

_._

_._

Chiếc xe dừng lại trước cổng đông đúc của bệnh viện Hikarizaka. Mikoto và Nagisa bước ra còn mỗi người lái xe là Misaka Tabikage, người cha của Mikoto.  
_"Vậy, ba chỉ đến đây thôi." _Tabikage khởi động lại xe và nhìn con gái.  
_"Tưởng ba vào cùng?"_ Cô con gái thắc mắc.  
_"Bây giờ ba có việc quan trọng, lúc khác giải thích nhé."_

Phương tiện 4 bánh kia đang xa dần khỏi tầm mắt, Mikoto không hiểu chuyện quan trọng kia có thể là gì. Cô đi tiếp cùng Nagisa và ngước nhìn tòa nhà trắng kia. Y hệt những lần vào viện thăm Touma, Febri và #10032. Cảm giác quen thuộc làm sao.  
_"Có những cái không bao giờ thay đổi."  
"Nhưng có những lúc không thể níu giữ vĩnh viễn."_ Nagisa nói thêm vào, như thể đồng cảm với Mikoto.  
Ngay khi vào sảnh bệnh viện, họ tìm tới khu tiếp tân để đăng kí thủ tục. Với những biển chỉ báo, điều đó không hề khó đến vậy.

_"Cậu cũng hay đến đây khám nhỉ." _Mikoto hỏi trong khi kí mấy giấy tờ xuất viện cho anh chàng tóc bạch kim kia.  
_"Ừm, bác sĩ cũng bảo dạo này sức khỏe tốt lắm. Nhưng cũng không nên chủ quan."  
"Thế mà cậu vẫn cố chơi airsoft? ... Kí vào đây phải không, chị?"  
_Cô nhân viên gật đầu và chỉ còn việc xác nhận chữ kí người thân. Người thân? Suýt nữa thì Mikoto bật cười khi đọc tới đó. Nhưng cũng đúng thôi khi mà tên thật của Accelerator mang cùng họ.  
_"Chả trách cậu lăn ra ôm. Còn ông kia tắt phản hồi, y như rằng yếu như cọng bún."  
"Nhưng lúc đấy mình muốn mạnh mẽ chứ?"  
"Đâu cần vượt giới hạn đến thế đâu." _Mikoto lắc đầu trong và đang bấm tầng 3 để đi lên.  
Chỉ trong chốc lát, thang máy đưa họ tới tầng 3 và căn phòng họ đang tìm là 314. Cả hai người bạn để chuẩn bị gõ cửa.  
_"Sẵn sàng chưa."  
"Hai ..."_

_"Nagisa-chan?"  
_Giọng nói ai đó gần đó và Nagisa ngạc nhiên khi nhận ra đó là ai. Cô quay người sang trái thì thấy 1 người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi mặc blouse trắng với váy vàng.  
_"Ibuki-sensei?"  
"Em làm gì trong này thế?"  
_Thấy vậy, cô chạy tới hỏi thâm cô giáo cũ của mình. Mikoto nhìn theo, thấy họ chào hỏi nhau một cách vui vẻ. Sensei? Mình chưa từng gặp Ibuki-sensei ở trường. Không lẽ người ta về nghỉ hưu rồi chăng?  
Rồi hai cô trò cùng bước vào căn phòng khác. Không biết họ định làm gì, chắc lâu rồi không gặp nhau nên muốn trò chuyện riêng. Mikoto thở dài và nhìn cánh cửa đằng trước mình.  
_"Việc gì phải gõ cửa, anh ta đâu phải VIP mà phải lễ phép."_  
Biết sự tình là thế, cô nàng electromaster mở cửa mạnh và hô to.  
_"Về thôi nào ... hay anh muốn ở lại đây tán tỉnh các cô y tá xinh đẹp?"_

_._

Ibuki Kouko, nữ giáo viên hội hoa cũ của trường Hikarizaka và cũng là cô giáo của Nagisa, đến đây để thăm người em gái đang bất tỉnh. Như Nagisa được biết, Ibuki Fuko đã phải nằm viện gần 3 năm do tai nạn giao thông và đến nay chưa tỉnh lại.  
_"Cô cũng hi vòng một ngày nào đó con bé sẽ tỉnh lại."_ Cô nói với giọng buồn buồn và vuốt tóc cô em gái. _"Nếu có ngày đây, cô cũng mong em ấy sẽ tìm được những người bạn tuyệt vời, giống như em."_

Nagisa vừa nhìn Fuko vừa nghịch miếng gỗ khắc hình ngôi sao. Bản thân mình cũng hơi rối răm nhưng mình chắc chắn đã nhìn thấy Fuu-chan. Có điều mình không thể nhớ ra. Hình ảnh một cô bé nào đó cầm mảnh khắc hình ngôi sao xuất hiện trong đầu khiến Nagisa bối rối hơn. Cô cảm thấy ấm lòng nhưng một chút buồn buồn man mác.

_"Em xin lỗi vì hỏi đường đột nhưng em ý thực sự ít bạn sao? Em đã từng nằm mơ và thấy một cô bé giống y hệt Fuu-chan đang vui vẻ với các bạn, vui lắm ạ."_  
_"Ừm, đúng vậy em. Nếu như đó là giấc mơ thì cô cũng vui mừng biết bao. Cô chỉ mong con bé tỉnh dậy thì nó sẽ có nhiều người bạn như trong mơ."  
"Sensei." _Cô học trò lau giọt nước mắt trên khía mắt và nắm lại 2 bàn tay một cách quyết tâm. _"Một ngày nào đó em sẽ dẫn em ấy và giới thiệu với các bạn của em. Nếu đó là điều hạnh phúc nhất trong đời cô thì chắc chắn em ấy sẽ cũng hạnh phúc."  
"Cảm ơn em."_

Hai tâm hồn trở nền đồng cảm với nhau và cùng nhìn cô bé dễ thương nằm trên giường. Cô bé nằm ngủ một cách ngây thơ, chờ đợi 1 ngày nào đó tỉnh lại và tham gia hành trình của tình bạn cao quý.  
.

_._

_.  
"Khỉ gió." _Accelerator nguyền rủa và nắn mũi lại một cách khó chịu. _"Ăn trọn nguyên cái cửa vào mặt."_  
_"Câu đấy anh nhắc lại 2 lần rồi đấy. Không bật phản hồi à?"  
"Bật bằng niềm tin. Con bé ấy tắt rồi còn gì."_  
Mikoto liếc nhìn. _"__Mũ của em! Đua đây, bẩn mất giờ!"  
"Anh mày mà không vớ lấy trước khi ngủ ngon lành vì con bé Aria tim cái thứ quái gì đó vào mình thì bye bye cái mũ này."  
"Nhưng sao lại đội nó? Định ra vẻ ngầu à?" _Mikoto lườm và phủi bụi trên đó._  
_Accelerator chậc lưỡi và bẻ khớp cổ, nghe thật ghê rợn.  
_"Đi một mình à?"  
"Không, em đi với Nagi- ... "_

_"Nagi?"_

_"Thôi chết, quên cậu ấy ở bênh viện rồi." _Mikoto hai tay ôm đầu khi nhận ra sự thật phũ phàng. Accelerator thì nhè nhẹ đưa tay lên trán, thất vọng về sự đãng trí kia.  
_"Đi được 10 phút mới biết, bó tay luôn."_

Trong khi lúng túng về việc quay trở về bệnh viện thì chiếc xe trắng tiến tới và dừng lại cạnh họ. Cửa sổ từ từ hạ xuống và một người phụ nữ nhìn họ.  
_"Các em cần quá giang không?"  
"Etou ... "_ Misaka ấp úng trong khi việc cần làm là đi đón Nagisa. Rồi ngạc nhiên nối tiếp ngạc nhiên. Đó chính là Ibuki-sensei và ngồi đằng sau là cô bạn thân bị bỏ quên.  
Thấy vậy, Accelerator nhìn lại cô em gái với ánh mắt trách móc.  
_"Em cũng là người chứ, mắc lỗi là chuyện thường."_  
Ngụy biện hay ghê. Kiểu này mà Furukawa-san không giận hờn thì gọi là thánh.

Cả hai người lên xe rồi lên đường trở về nhà.  
_"Sao cậu không nói là cậu đi với cô ấy?" _Mikoto như thể muốn gỡ gạc lại._  
"Tại bạn chứ? Bỏ mình lại một mình ở bệnh viện rồi đi trước với Daisuke-san. Mình gọi điện chả được nữa cơ."_

Accelerator ngồi đằng trước, quay mặt đi rồi từ từ phì hơi để tránh cười. Thế mà gọi là bạn thân đấy. Trong người Mikoto sôi bùng lên, muốn đấm thẳng vào thằng anh vô phúc kia nhưng nhường nhịn. Người đang lái xe là cô giáo của Nagisa và mình không muốn tạo ấn tượng xấu.

Ibuki Kouko nhìn vào gương và tiếp chuyện.  
_"Vậy các em là bạn của Nagisa-chan phải không? Hân hạnh được làm quen với các em."  
"Vâng, em là Misaka Mikoto, bạn hồi nhỏ của Nagisa ạ."  
_Lễ phép chưa. Ta cá rằng nhỏ chỉ lễ phép trước người lớn. Xổng ra là cái bản tính khó chịu kia lại lộ ra. Đã thế còn thừa cơ nhận là bạn hồi nhỏ. Accelerator nghĩ vẩn vơ.  
_"Cô ngạc nhiên đấy. Thế mà em cứ than với cô là ít bạn."  
"Dạ, em cũng không biết vì sao quên được cả 2 người ạ. Buồn cười lắm ạ." _Nagisa gãi nhè nhẹ sau tóc và cười nhẹ.

Không hề buồn cười! Một lúc quên hai người thì còn xấu hổ hơn đứa bạn thân quên mình ở bệnh viện. Cơ mà mình có hơn gì đâu. Chết tiệt, như tự vả vào mặt mình.  
_"Chuyện đấy thì em đừng bận tâm. Cả thế giới có nhiều trường hợp như vậy, em không phải người duy nhất đâu."  
"Nhưng em cảm thấy có lỗi ạ."  
_Trời đất ơi. Chuyện đã giải quyết rồi mà còn bới lên à. Furukawa-san, cô ngây thơ hơn so với tôi từng nghĩ đấy. Phải can thiệp ngay.  
_"Chuyện nhỏ, đây còn là 2 anh em họ với nhau mà còn quên được huống gì là bạn thân."_  
Một quãng thời gian trôi qua trong im lặng. Tiếng ho khục từ phía lái xa. Mikoto đỏ rực như mặt trời.  
_"Đồ ngốc."  
_Anh vừa làm gì vậy? Định đổ thêm dầu vào lửa à? Hai người nhìn nhau như thể đang truyền ý nghĩ với nhau.  
A: Nhìn gì? Anh đang cố xua đi cái không khí vừa nãy.  
M: Ồ thế à, phá hoại thì có!  
Bỗng chiếc xe dừng lại. Ibuki-sensei nhìn đồng hồ và quay ra đằng sau.  
_"Cô e rằng chúng ta sẽ phải chia tay ở đây. Cô đi hướng khác đón chồng cô ở công ty điện lực."  
"Có phải Yoshino Yusuke không ạ?"_  
_"Đúng đấy. Nagisa-chan cũng dự đám cưới của cô ở trường rồi nhỉ."  
"Hai. Em nhớ rất rõ cái ngày chủ nhật tuyệt vời ấy. Cả trường hân hoan đón chào niềm vui của cô và Yoshino-san."_

Sau mấy phút nói chuyện tầm phào, hai người mới dứt được và tạm biệt nhau. Nhóm bạn tiếp tục tản bộ về nhà.  
_"Hớ hờ, sau 14 năm tán loạn thì cuối cùng kết thúc thế này."_ Accelerator nhìn quanh và cố gắng nhớ ra một phần thành phố trong kí ức.  
"_Ờ, anh thì bị coi là KIA còn em thì như con dở hơi chui vào hang ổ địch."  
"Buồn cười lắm à."_ Accelerator nhăn mặt khi thấy Mikoto nhếch miệng cười.  
_"Ai thèm. Chi là thấy số phận này buồn cười hơn cả mấy màn diễn của Charles Chaplin."  
"Rõ ràng em thấy buồn cười còn gì!" _Cậu ta nghiêm giọng với vẻ mặt cứng ngắc.  
_"Cái đấy là dở khóc dở cười."  
_Và rồi Nagisa nhún chân lên rồi ép 2 tay vào 2 bên má của Accelerator.

_"IQ của tớ không được cao lắm nên cậu hãy giải thích cái đó là gì." _Giọng Accelerator bị biến dạng bởi hành động kì quặc kia._  
"Xoa dịu cơn tức giận trong người bạn." _Nagisa cố nói trong khi giữ độ cao bằng đôi chân, một phần vì chiều cao khiếm tốn.  
_"Hay nhở, cậu lấy ý tưởng này ở đâu thế?" _Mikoto cũng không hiểu động tác kia nghĩa là gì._  
"Nó là một phần của thời thơ ấu của chúng mình chăng?"_ Nagisa trả lời. _"Mình cũng nhớ ra được một chú."  
_Accelerator và Mikoto lặng đi. Cảm giác như thể họ bỏ sót một mảnh kí ước của cuộc đời mình. Nagisa thả tay ra, người quay lại đi và tiếp tục giải thích.  
_"Mình thực sự cũng muốn nhớ hết về chuyện hồi nhỏ. Rằng mình cũng có một quá khứ tốt đẹp và đáng tự hào. Có thể mình từng xoa hai tay vào đôi má của Mikoto-chan và Daisuke-san. Rằng không nên từ bỏ dù khó khăn đến mức nào. Rằng nếu không ai chấp nhận mình thì chúng ta luôn ở bên cạnh nhau."  
_Mikoto đập nhẹ tay lên vai Accelerator._  
"Tí nữa về nhà đào hố đi, em muốn trốn xuống đấy."  
"Còn lâu anh thừa hơi mà làm cái việc không mang lợi cho mình."  
"Hả." _Mikoto hỏi lại như thể nghe nhầm.  
_"Giờ anh mày có cảm giác lời thề của Sisters chưa kết thúc mà vẫn còn hiệu lực. Sẽ thế nào nếu anh và em cùng bảo vệ cái thị trấn kì quặc này cùng với Furukawa-san và mọi người?"  
"Đừng nhắc tới Sisters nữa, em chả muốn nghĩ tới. Nhưng dù sao đó không phải là ý tồi."  
_Đồ ngốc. Tưởng em muốn quên Sisters là xong chuyện sao. Thế những kí ức tuyệt vời em trải qua với chúng nó thì sao, cũng muốn vùi xuống à? Kể cả anh đã từng làm những chuyện xấu với họ nhưng chính hành động can thiệp kia đã thay đổi tất cả. Chúa mới biết chuyện gì có thể xảy ra nếu mình tiếp tục với thí nghiệm Level 6 Shift đến bây giờ. Một ngày nào đó, chính thằng anh chuyên gây rắc rối này sẽ làm em sáng mắt ra, rằng cố quên đi Sisters là sai lầm lớn! Accelerator tự nói với bản thân, nghĩ rằng cô em họ cứng đầu kia chả muốn nhắc tới chuyện cũ.  
_"Vậy, nếu các bạn muốn quên chuyện buồn thì chúng ta thi chạy tới nhà, xem ai nhanh hơn nhé." _Nagisa bỗng đề nghị.  
_"Tớ không biết, chuyện này ... cậu lại lăn ra ốm là không hay đâu." _Mikoto lo lắng.  
_"À không, chuyện này đáng để thử."  
"Vậy thì 2 người lăn ra ốm thì đừng kêu ai nhé." _Railgun nhìn lại Accelerator và Nagisa, như thể biết trước.  
_"Đừng có khinh anh mày thế!"_  
_"Sẽ vui mà. Bạn không muốn chạy sao."_  
Ánh mắt như mắt cá chết và Ánh mắt đầy hào hứng kia. Khó chịu đi mất.  
_"Vậy thì chạy!"_ Mikoto chạy luôn mà không báo trước.  
Trước khi kịp nhận ra thì cô nàng đã chạy vút đi, chiếm lại lợi thế. Những người bị bỏ lại đằng sau nhìn nhau.

*Tiếng cười hả hê*  
_"Lên lưng tớ mau, bắt buộc phải chạy tới đích!"_ Accelerator bỗng dưng nghiêm túc đến phát sợ.  
Nagisa chưa kịp phản ứng thì đã ngồi trên lưng của cậu bạn rồi cả 2 đều phi tức tốc để bắt kịp.  
"Giữ chặt vào, ở đây có đường tắt đấy."  
Hai người như một, chạy một cách điên cuồng. Cả khu phố như trở thành trường đua trong trí tưởng tượng và mục đích là đến đích trước người kia, cụ thể là Misaka Mikoto.  
_"D-Dai-s-su-k-e-s-san, b-bạn c-chạy n-nh-hanh-h q-quá!"  
"Đ-Đừng c-có n-nói t-trong k-khi đ-đang ch-chạy. N-Nguy h-hiểm l-lắm đ-đấy!"_

Cái khỉ gì thế nhỉ. Cái gì khiến mình có động lực để mở lòng với mọi người thế này? Phép màu sao? Trong đầu cậu nghĩ tới cuộc gọi của Yomikawa Aiho lúc trước.

_"Cô nói xong chưa? Tôi cần nghỉ ngơi sau khi gã kia hành tôi ra bã."  
"Một vấn đề nhỏ thôi, cậu cảm thấy thế nào khi biết được quá khứ của mình. Cảm giác tội lỗi hay ân hận." Đội trưởng Anti-Skill ngồi xoay bút trên đống giấy tờ tạp nham kia.  
"Có vẻ cô có nguồn thông tin đáng tin cậy nhỉ." Accelerator cười nửa miệng như thể gặp được đối thủ mạnh ngang tầm. "Cô muốn biết gì nữa."_

_"Chuyện 4 năm trước, khi cậu đi tìm Last Order. Còn nhớ chúng ta nói gì với nhau không ... "  
Một thước phim quá khứ xuất hiện ... thể hiện ý tốt ... nỗi sợ phạm phải sai lầm ... căm ghét bản thân ... cảm xúc hỗn loạn ... món nợ ...  
"Nhớ ra chưa?"  
"Giời đất, bà muốn tôi đau đầu với quá khứ làm gì chứ. Để yên còn hơn!"  
"Tôi biết cậu đang lẩn trảnh ... đừng tự lừa dối bản thân ... chính điều đó khiến cậu rơi vào rắc rối ... chả lẽ muốn chuyện ấy xảy ra nữa ..."  
"Tôi khác hẳn với ngày xưa rồi. Đừng ... "  
"Càng cố gắng che giấu thì mọi thứ càng tệ hơn." "Cậu cần mở lòng thêm nữa để không đánh mất bản thân"  
Trong lúc Accelerator bối rối, muốn tắt điện thoại thì Aiho nói thêm.  
"Dù cậu đang ở đâu thì hãy cố gắng bảo vệ những người đó. Cậu sẽ cảm thấy yên bình."  
Đến lúc này, anh chàng tóc bạch kim cảm thấy mình đang bỏ lỡ thứ gì đó quan trọng. Những lời giảng dậy một thời của nữ sĩ quan kia đang khắc sâu vào tâm trí, nhắc nhở bản thân. _

Thật là phiền phức. Accelerator vừa chạy vừa đắm chìm trong suy tưởng. Bao nhiêu năm qua hành xử như một thằng ngốc và bây giờ vẫn vậy. Lừa dối bản thân mà còn không biết nữa, chả lẽ mình phải tự nhận mình là kẻ bại trận. Cái danh hiệu Kẻ mạnh nhất là quái gì khi mình còn không hiểu bản thân nữa. Đây có phải lúc mình thay đổi bản thân và cảm thấy yên bình?  
_"Accelerator! Đằng kia kìa."_ Nagisa gọi to lên, lôi cậu ta ra khỏi dòng hồi tưởng dài lê thê._  
"Hả." _Cậu ta bừng tỉnh và thấy Mikoto ngay ở đằng trước. Đằng xa nữa là sân chơi gần nhà Nagisa và Mikoto. Như thể vớ phải kho báu cướp biển. _"Chuẩn bị!"  
_Accelerator giảm tốc độ và thả cô bạn xuống. Lấy được đà, Nagisa tiếp tục và giờ có tới 3 người đang hướng tới đích.

_"Bạn không sao chứ? Mặt bạn đỏ mất rồi."  
"Thế này nhằm nhó gì. Vượt qua bản thân, đây chính là tớ muốn làm. Rằng mình cần mạnh mẽ hơn và không từ bỏ bất cứ điều gì. Xin lỗi, Furukawa-san nhưng lần này tớ không thể nhường cậu được."  
_Câu trả lời là nụ cười tuyệt diệu của Nagisa, như thể muốn động viên Accelerator. Vấn đề duy nhất lúc này là tình trạng sức khỏe. Vừa mới xuất viện, con chip trong người vẫn chưa được tắt đi, đã thế còn cõng người ta suốt quãng đường. Nhưng đích đến ngay trước mặt, mình không thể từ bỏ.  
_"TA ... KHÔNG ... PHẢI ... ĐỒ ... BỎ ... ĐI! KYAAAA!" _Một luồng sức mạnh vô hình như thể trỗi dậy trong người. Như thể được tiếp thêm sức manh, bất chấp tình trạng hiện giờ, cậu cố gắng hết sức.  
_"Hả, anh chạy thật à? Cẩn thận không ngất đấy, anh chưa hồi phục xong đâu."_ Mikoto ngạc nhiên khi thấy Accelerator đuổi kịp mình.  
_"Thế à, anh không biết đấy."  
"Đừng cố sức!"  
"Còn lâu. Đây không phải là con người cũ của anh, rồi em sẽ thấy. Ngay cả khi không động tới Vector Change, anh có thể làm mọi thứ mà không hối hận!"_  
Hôm nay anh ta bị sao nhỉ? Lại có cái gì nhập vào người à? Đã đuối sức mà còn cố. _"Dừng lại đi, anh đâu cần nghiêm túc đến thế!"  
_Nhưng_ ..._Chứng kiến những nỗ lực với sự cuồng nhiệt hết mình kia, Mikoto không thể gạt bỏ hình ảnh ấy kia ra khỏi đầu. Cô dừng đột ngột và nhìn theo. Dõi theo Accelerator đang chạm tới đích và cái đầu bất thình lình xuất hiện cả đống câu hỏi cần lời giải đáp.  
_"Kyahahaha! Đây mới là con người mới của mình!" _Cậu ta cười khoái chí khi vừa tới cửa nhà._  
_Chưa kịp trả lời thì một quả bóng từ bên kia sân kia bay ra với tốc độ cao.

_"Mạnh thế, Okazaki! Thế này ai đỡ được?"  
"Hăng quá đấy!"_

_"ĐỪNG CÓ ĐÙA TÔI!" _Accelerator chộp lấy quả bóng trong khi đang bay tới rồi xoay người lại, ném nó trở lại._  
_**BỤP! **Tomoyo loạng choạng khi đỡ quả bóng bằng găng tay. Cô nhìn quả bóng rồi lại nhìn anh ta.  
Rồi những người khác cũng chạy tới, Tomoya, Youhei, Ruiko và rồi cả Touma. Tất cả đều ngạc nhiên khi thấy Accelerator. Nói thế nào nhỉ, cái kiểu xuất hiện kì quặc làm mọi người sốc vì không biết đó có phải là Accelerator thường ngày.

"_Cái gì nhập vào mày thế?"_ Youhei vô cùng muốn biết cái sự việc kì khôi này khởi nguồn từ đâu.

_"__Ờ, tao cũng không sao bỗng hành động như thằng dở hơi nhưng cảm giác khác lạ thật."_ Accelerator đảo lưỡi trong miệng rồi nhổ toẹt xuống đất.  
_"Cảm giác như Nirvana không?"_

Đó là cái quái gì … Mà chắc chắn chả liên quan!_  
"Xuất viện nên leng keng à?  
"Cái vụ chạy kia là sao?"  
"Senpai, anh tham gia đội bóng chày của nhóm không." _Tomoyo ném đi ném lại bóng trong tay._  
_Ra khỏi chủ đề chính rồi, Sakagami-san ơi!_  
_Bao nhiêu câu hỏi đổ dồn về phía mình và cậu không kịp trả lời. Đúng lúc đấy, Mikoto với Nagisa chạy nốt đoạn đường.  
_"Đừng có nói là cả 3 cậu đều thi chạy?" _Tomoya đưa ra câu hỏi mà ai cũng muốn biết câu trả lời._  
"Ừm, mình muốn được chạy cùng Mikoto-chan và Daisuke-san lắm." _Nagisa mỉm cười và ngước lên nhìn 2 người bạn của mình._  
"Bỏ cái Daisuke-san ra đi, mẹ ơi."  
"Bạn lại không muốn được gọi thế sao?"  
"Thật tình … chạy đua thế này."  
"Ồ thế à? Đúa nào chạy hăng nhất?" _Accelerator châm chọc vào._  
"Anh cũng thế còn gì? Còn hăng hơn nữa."  
_Accelerator trừng trừng nhìn cô đang chí chóe, y như Last Order cay cú vì chuyện gì.

"_Chịu thua đi, #3 mà lại." _Anh ta nhún vai rồi nghiêng đầu ra chỗ khác. Mikoto há hốc mồm không nói được gì nữa. Kẻ "anh họ" kia khiến cô đơ người ra.

"_Ohayo! Anh đã ra viện rồi phải không? – MISAKA-MISAKA rất vui khi được nhìn thấy anh mạnh khỏe như vậy."  
_Cậu nhìn lên. Last Order vừa mở cửa sổ, vẫn đeo tai nghe và ngoái ra chào cậu. Và tít ở trên kia, cậu thoáng thấy mảnh áo dài của WORST. Cô em này lại hóng mát trên đó? Mà áo dài xanh, thực sự mụ Yoshikawa đã mua bao nhiêu bộ cho nó?

Bỗng một cái gì đó chạy qua chân và Accelerator nhìn xuống.

~Puhi~Puhi~Puhi~ Tiếng ụt ịt của một sinh vật màu nâu ở dưới chân  
_"Botan?"  
"Từ từ, không nên động vào Botan lúc này."  
"?"_  
_"Anh làm trò khỉ gì thế?"_ Mikoto thắc mắc với hành động soi mói Botan ở mọi hướng của anh ta.  
_"Làm sao?"_ Accelerator nhìn lại rồi tiếp tục công việc đang dang dở. _"Anh mày đang xem cái linh vật của nhà ta có gì nổi bật mà ai cũng muốn sờ vào."  
"Anh trả lời thế à?"  
"Cứ từ từ, rồi đến lượt cô em." _Anh ta cười nhe răng ra, mắt không rời cái thứ trong tay. Có vẻ lợn con này thích mình thì phải? Cái quái gì thế này?  
Mikoto thì từ từ giơ nắm đấm với ánh mắt thù hằn. Chả lẽ đấm anh ta sau khi vừa xuât viện?

"_Tao khuyên mày, bỏ nó xuống đi. Với tình trạng của mày giờ không làm gì được đâu." _Touma cảnh báo trước nguy cơ lạ lùng nào đó._  
_Accelerator nhếch miệng như muốn hiểu thông điệp kia nhưng vì lý do nào đó vẫn không chịu thả Botan xuống.  
_"Điên à, con vật dễ thương này mà hại được người sao."  
_Vừa nói xong, mọi người nghe thấy tiếng bước chân nhẹ nhàng nhưng vẫn mạnh mẽ đến gần. Từ xa có thể trông thấy bóng dang ai đó đang đứng với tư thế hùng dũng.  
_"Kora! Định làm gì Botan của tôi thế.?"  
"Thôi xong."  
"Xác định rồi."  
"Anh chuẩn bị nằm viện nữa là vừa."  
"Là sao? Anh đã làm gì nên tội?"  
"Nhìn kìa."  
_Accelerator theo hướng chỉ kia và cảm thấy luồng khí hắc ám từ người đang chạy tới._  
"Kyou-chan?"_ Nagisa nhận ra ngay bóng dáng quen thuộc kia nhưng sau đó chuyển giọng._ "Bạn dừng lại, đừng ném từ điển. Đó chỉ là hiểu làm thôi!"_

Nhưng Kyou không chịu nghe, tay lăm lăm từ điển. Thấy Accelerator định bỏ chạy, Mikoto túm lấy một mảnh áo anh ta rồi nói.  
_"Anh chẳng có cơ hội trốn thoát đâu. Trừ khi …"  
_Trừ khi mình bật Change Vector và thoát nạn. Cậu nhìn lên cửa sổ.  
_"Last Order! Mau lên, trả lại sức manh cho anh!"  
"OK! Để em tìm công tắc!"  
"Cái gì … Tìm được thì anh mày thăng từ đời nào rồi!"  
_Đã quá muộn và cuốn từ điển bay tới từ khoảng cách 100m.  
_"Tạch rồi." _Youhei hoảng loạn khi mình nằm trong đường bắn và cúi người xuống.  
_"Urghh!"_ Accelerator đưa tay ra và đỡ lại. Mở mắt ra thì cuốn từ điển đẫ nằm trong tay mình. Mặc dù đỡ được nhưng bàn tay hơi nhói lên. _"Hả?"_

Kyou chạy tới rồi như theo phản xạ, anh chàng kia đặt Botan xuống, làm mặt như thể vô tội.

"_Rõ ràng anh có tố chất để chơi bóng chày."  
_Accelerator đưa tay lên trán, bó tay trước lời mời gọi ẩn ý kia vào đội bóng chày. Kyou liếc nhìn cậu ta và đưa tay ngang eo, lên giọng.  
_"Tomoya! Ông nên học cách đỡ cuốn từ điển của tôi như hắn ta đi! Thật kém cỏi khi Nagisa-chan có một tên bạn trai vô dụng như thế."  
_Tomoya lẫn Nagisa cùng lên màu đỏ trên mặt. Lời tuyên bố kia khiến 2 người bối rối rồi nhìn nhau.  
_"Bạn đừng nói vậy chứ. Mình … mình … vẫn yêu … Tomoya-kun ngay cả … khi …"_

"_Đùa thôi … A ha ha ha!" _Kyou cười nhí nhảnh rồi ôm vai Nagisa từ đằng sau.  
_"Đùa kiểu gì mà ném sách vào mặt người ta rồi chê bạn trai người khác?" _Accelerator chậc lưỡi rồi nhìn độ dày của cuốn sách. Dày phết đấy, trúng người tàn phế chứ không đùa. Hàng nóng kiểu này thì lũ Skill-out chắc lên đời.

**~PÍP~  
**Dấu hiệu của việc sức mạnh của Accelerator quay trở lại. Cuối cùng Last Order đã tìm thấy công tắc sau khi lục tung cả phòng.  
_"Anh chờ lâu chưa. - MISAKA-MISAKA hỏi anh tiện thể muốn biết tình trạng hiện giờ."_

"_"Tuyệt vời."_ Accelerator nghiền nát cái thứ của nợ kia trên tay. _"Anh mày đã lên thiên đàng gặp Chúa rồi." _  
_"__Vui tính ha."_ Last Order lắc đầu từ bên này sang bên kia, làm điệu bộ dễ thương. Cọng tóc tung tăng trên đỉnh đầu.  
_"Ái chà! Anh trai tôi có vẻ Awakened rồi. Thật đáng ngưỡng mộ."_ Mikoto liếc nhìn rồi kéo má anh ta.  
_"WHOA"_ Accelerator cựa quậy khỏi cái kẹp tay đau đớn kia. _"Awakened cái khỉ. Đừng có dùng tới cái thứ kia mà xuyên lớp bảo vệ anh thế!"_  
_"Rốt cuộc anh vẫn là tên ngốc hết thuốc chữa."_  
Mọi người cùng phá cưới lên. Những tiếng cười sảng khoái của tuổi trẻ tại thành phố Hikarizaka. Anh chàng siêu năng lực gia kia tuy tỏ ra khó chịu trước tình cảnh này nhưng cậu lại nhìn lên bầu trời kia. Tuy bầu trời kia không hợp gu mình nhưng tương lai có thể thay đổi.

Đứng từ xa, vợ chồng nhà Furukawa và Misaka Misuzu theo dõi nhóm bạn đang vui vẻ. Họ thấy được những khoảnh khắc tuyệt đẹp của tình bạn mà ai cũng mơ ước có được.  
_"Thằng nhóc Daisuke đúng là biết làm người khác ngạc nhiên đấy. Giờ nhớ lại cái hồi nhỏ của nó mà tự hào khi nó vẫn còn sống."_

"_Hai. Có vẻ nó không bỏ phí giây phút nào của cuộc sống. Mặc dù em không biết thằng bé đã phải trải qua những gì trong 14 năm kia nhưng cậu bé nhà Misaka đã quay trở lại thị trấn này, Cậu không thấy sao?"_ Sanae quay đầu nhìn cô bạn Misuzu.  
_"Đúng là ngày hội."_ Misuzu nắm chặt dây chuyền rồi cười mỉm. _"Tớ cũng ước họ được thấy cậu con trai của họ đã trưởng thành thế nào."_

"_Mong họ yên nghĩ ở thế giới bên kia.'' _Akio khoanh tay, suy nghĩ về những chuyện đã qua.  
Chuyện đã qua, không thể lấy lại được. Misuzu nhớ lại lúc lần đầu gặp Accelerator. Lúc đấy mình say rượu đi không nổi … cái ngày 3-10, ngày mà mình tới Học Viện Dangai để làm công chuyện. Mặc dù say nhưng mình vẫn nhớ được khuôn mặt của cậu bé Daisuke ngày nào. Nếu lúc đấy mình không say và nhận ra ngay, mình đã có thay đổi được tình thế lúc đấy. Thật sự không biết đó có phải lổi của mình hay không? Misuzu vò đầu bứt tóc. Cô thực sự bối rối với cảm xúc lúc này.  
**VÚT! **Kuroko xuất hiện đằng sau nhóm bạn.  
_"Sakagami-san, Hội học sinh đang có việc. Họ cần cậu qua trường để bàn chuyện."  
"Vậy thì cuộc vui kết thúc ở đây. Đua tớ về nhà đã, chứ mặc thế này tới trường sao được." _Tomoyo soi lại người mình rồi nhìn găng tay bóng chày. "Làm gì với nó đây?"  
_"Đưa đây, đằng nào anh muốn thử làm vài ván với bọn ngốc này."_ Accelerator cầm găng tay rồi xoay vai mình mấy lần.  
Tomoyo nhìn một lát rồi cười nhẹ. Accelerator giật mình. Nhỏ vừa cười với mình? Trong lúc cậu bối rối thì Kuroko lẻn ra sau. _"Ồ, sao vậy, Kẻ mạnh nhất? Trái tim đang dao động?"_ Giọng nói quái đản như thể lẻn vào tâm trí.  
Trước khi kịp phản ứng, con bé chậm rãi đếm gần Mikoto.  
_"Hi vọng chị đang mặc quần đùi đấy, Onee-sama." _Tiếng thì thầm vào tai, khiến Railgun lạnh sống lưng.  
_"Mikoto-chan? Sắc mặt bạn … bạn cảm thấy không khỏe sao?"  
"Đ-Đâu có, t-tại em ấy vừa …" _Mikoto ấp ứng một cách lúng túng.  
_"Thôi em đi đi đây. Và … vừa nãy là trò đùa thôi, em còn lâu làm thế với chị, hì hì."  
_Cả hai thành viên Hội học sinh cầm tay nhau và cùng biến mất trong hư vô còn hai anh em kia ngớ người ra. Chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh. Thực ra mà nói, tính tình của Kuroko thì không ai lạ gì nhưng tuôn ra những lời đấy một cách bất ngờ, cảm giác như rơi vào thế bị động.

.

.

.

Bầu trời ở một nơi nào đó hiu quạnh tối sầm lên, như thể giông tố sắp ập đến.  
_"FUZETSU!" _Giọng nói vang lên một cách quyết chiến._  
_Một cô gái tóc đen đặt tay xuống. Khung cảnh đã thay đổi và một số vòng phép thuật chạy ra bao phủ khu vực. Con quái vật cao 20m đứng hùng dũng ở đó và gào 1 tiếng to. Tóc lẫn áo choàng xanh phấp phới nhưng cô gái khong tỏ ra sợ hãi. Ngược lại, cô rút thanh kiếm dài ra và ngay lúc đấy toàn thân bốc lửa. Cô lập tức lao vào chém làn dan dày của nó nhưng có vẻ khó khăn.  
_"Ái chà, một lần nữa chị thấy em xuất trận đấy."_ Một cô gái khác cưỡi rồng bay lòng vòng, tay cầm đũa phép. _"Shana-chan, nếu cần thì chị sẽ giúp một tay."_  
Không đợi cô gái ở dưới đất đồng ý, cô gái cưỡi rồng ra hiệu cho người đằng sau. _"Saito-kun!"  
_Chính xác hơn là một cú đá chứ không phải ra hiệu. Thế là anh chàng mất thang bằng.  
_"Đừng đá anh xuống mà không nói một tiếng thế!"  
"Baka Inu! Nhìn thế mà không nhảy xuống à?" _Cô nhìn theo và mắng 1 phát.  
Thanh kiếm đằng sau lên tiếng.  
_"Oy, lại như tham gia chiến đấu như những ngày tháng kia nhỉ, cộng sự?"  
"Ừ, ông nói đúng. Y hệt hồi xưa." _Saito cảm thấy như một luồng sức mạnh tràn trề trong người. Chiếc dù bật ra đằng sau và cậu từ từ hạ thấp độ cao. _"Louise, dùng Dispell đi rồi anh sẽ cho nó biết tay!"  
_Louise de La Vallièrekhông nói gì, chỉ nhắm mắt tập trung. Một quả cầu sáng bỗng xuất hiện và bay thẳng vào con quái vật đang đuổi theo. Trông có vẻ không có tác động gì nhưng cái thứ cục thịt đang di chuyển kia rõ ràng bị choàng. Nữ vô pháp sư danh tiếng đã thực hiện loại phép thuật để xóa bỏ ấn chú. Con quái đi loạng choạng trước mặt cô gái Flame Haze kia.  
Tomogara mất hết khả năng phòng thủ nhưng sức chiến đấu vẫn còn, không thể khinh thường. Quan sát kĩ, nó trông giống như một sinh vật với thân gấu, tay như càng cua, chân như khủng long, trên đầu có sừng. Shana biết đó không phải Tomogara tự nhiên, nó là hàng nhân tạo. Cô không hề tỏ ra vui khi nhận ra kẻ đằng sau chuyện này.

"_Không có vòng bảo vệ thì mày vô dụng trước chị thôi."_ Shana cầm kiếm lên và vung trước mặt con quái vật. _"Được rồi đấy!"_

Thấy lợi thế đang nghiêng về mình, Saito chém đứt dây dù. Mình đúng là thằng điên, lao từ độ cao gần 200m chỉ để chém một con Tomogara. Nhưng không còn thời gian để suy nghĩ. Phải ngăn chặn nó trước khi Fuzetsu tan biến.

"_Hey!"_ Saito hét lên và chĩa mũi kiếm xuống để đâm vào trán. _"Món quà dành cho mày này!"  
_Như thể chưa hết việc, một đống xích sắt lao ra từ áo choàng của Shana và bọc lấy thân Tomogara kia. Nó đang cố cựa quậy để chạy thoát.  
_"Hết đường chạy!"_ Shana nhìn với ánh mắt đầy sát khí. Ngọn lửa vẫn nổi bùng bùng trên người. Cô cho tay vào túi và ném chiếc nhẫn khắc hình đại bàng ra, chiếc nhẫn mang linh khi bên trong. Thanh kiếm và chiếc nhẫn như hòa làm một và ngọn lửa chuyển màu từ đỏ sang xanh dương.

"_Cô thực sự muốn xài tới chiêu này sao?"_ Tiếng nói phát ra từ dây chuyên trên cổ Shana.

"_Alastor, ông nên biết con Tomogara này không giống như những con hồi xưa."_  
Con quái vật cảm thấy không thể chạy thoát được và cố gắng phá bỏ xích nhưng vô ích. Đòn tấn công từ bên trên không thể tránh được và thanh kiếm với ngon lửa xanh đang càng tiến gần hơn vùng bụng. Ngoài hét thứ tiếng không ai hiểu được, nó không thể làm gì hơn nữa.  
**PHẬP – CHOENG!**

Cả 2 thanh kiếm đều trúng mục tiêu. Thân xác kia co giật, mất dần sinh khí và dần tan biến thành từng mảnh vào không khí. Cảnh tượng tiếp theo làm bọn họ ngạc nhiên. Những quả cầu sáng vàng hiện ra và từ từ bay lên bầu trời.  
_"Cả đời Flame Haze mình chưa từng thấy thứ gì như vậy. Đó là gì?" _Shana vớ lấy nhưng không nắm bắt được. Bao nhiêu lần cô chứng kiến nhưng không biết giải thích như thế nào.

Louise vẫn bay lượn xung quanh, theo dõi tình hình.  
_"Index-sama, bọn em xong chuyện rồi. Lần này nó cũng xuất hiện … Hả? Được thôi, bọn em quay về đây."_

_._

_._

_._

Chiếc xe dừng lại ven đường, bóp còi 3 lần. Một cô gái 2 bím xuất hiện, tay cầm một cặp sắt.  
_"Có chuyện gì?"_ Người đàn ông ngoái ra hỏi nguyên do được gọi tới.  
_"Đây là thứ mà tên Midori Haru định trốn cùng." _Cô gái bắt đầu cầu chuyện. _"Hắn vẫn nằm trong Bóng tối của Thành phố học viện."  
"Lại là bọn nó. Lần này là âm mưu gì?"_  
Cô gái mở chiếc cặp ra. Bên trong toàn giấy tờ nghiên cứu của một dự án nào đó.  
_"Xem nào … Thế giới bí ẩn … Thế giới song song …" _Ông ta liếc qua và nhìn bên ngoài. Mác dán CONFIDENTAL đỏ choét lọt vào con mắt của ông. _"Thật sự hai vợ chồng tiến sĩ này nghiên cứu gì thế này?"  
"Tốt nhất ông đưa cái thú này tới đúng chỗ."_  
Một bầu không khí căng thẳng xuất hiện, báo hiệu những bão tố tiếp theo.  
_._

_._

.

**Trụ sở New Necessarius, London, England. **

Các nhân viên đi lại với những bức chân dứt khoát, cho thấy một ngày bận rộn của Tổ chức. Stiyl Magnus cũng vội vàng để đi lấy một số tài liệu cần thiết theo lệnh của Archbishop. Miệng phì phèo điếu thuốc, anh ta rảo bước tới kho dữ liệu cũ ở dưới hầm, theo sau là ba cô em phù thủy tập sự. Bỗng anh ta tránh ra một bên khi thấy 2 người đi đối diện. Shana và Louise … hôm nay có vụ gì mà tức tốc tới văn phòng của Index nhỉ?

Tại Thư viện, những thành viên chủ chốt của Tổ chức đang nghỉ ngơi giữa ca. Bản nhạc opera du dương và nhẹ nhàng được phát đi, nghe thật thư thái.  
_"So với hồi trước Laura-sama điều hành thì thế này hơi bị nhàn nhỉ?"  
"Bây giờ mới nhận ra là sao? 2 nàm cũng đủ một đứa ngốc như cô nhận ra điều đó đấy!" _

Sherry Cromwell, pháp sư giải mã tài ba của Tổ chức, đang khổ sở khi phải dọn đống bừa bộn gây ra bởi Orsola Aquinas, cũng chuyên về giải mã. Thật nực cười.  
_"Rõ ràng chốn này chểnh mảng."  
"Nhưng vẫn hoạt động tốt mà?"  
"Vấn đề là cái mục đích của nó. Nghe mà hãi ra … đi khắp thế giới và giải cứu các sinh linh … còn hơn cả cái mục đích Giáo hội Vatican nữa."  
_Người phụ nữ da đen tóc quăm kia lắc đầu và nhìn xung quanh. Chạm mắt với cô nàng tóc vàng cam kia, cô cảm thấy khó chịu. Oriana Thompson đang lắc lư trước gương và bên cạnh là Agnese Sanctis cũng khó chịu không kém.  
_"Cô không cần khoe hàng như thế. Ai chả biết cô quyến rũ đến thế."_ Cô nói với giọng châm chích.  
_"Agnese-chan không thích vẻ đẹp thánh thiện này sao."_  
Oy, ăn mặc hở hang như thế. Thánh thiện cái búa.  
_"Mấy con mắm này làm trò khỉ gì này?"_ Sherry lẩm bẩm rồi tiếp tục đọc cuốn tiểu thuyết yêu thích của mình.  
_"Chấp nhận đi, tôi hoàn hảo hơn."_ Oriana liếc nhìn với vẻ quyến rũ, như muốn chọc túc cô bé lùn tịt đang đi đôi bốt cao kia. "Phẳng lặng không câu được trai đâu."  
Cái gì thế này. Hai đứa này làm mình sợ quá. Sherrry cố gắng tập trung vào việc của mình.  
_"A ha ha ha ha. Cô nên biết cái này."  
"Ừm, chị hai nghe đây."_  
_"Hừm, đúng là ngực cô hoàn hảo. Tôi chấp nhận."_ Agnese nhìn cái vẻ mặt đắc chí kia rồi tiếp tục. _"Nhưng già đi thì nó sẽ xẹp đi … Bùm, vẻ đẹp thánh thiện không còn nữa. Vậy tôi thắng."  
_Oriana không tin điều mình nghe thấy. Mình sẽ già đi và không còn hoàn hảo như đã từng. Con bé nói chuẩn thật, tại sao mình bỏ lỡ điều này?  
Hai nữ giải mã kia nhìn theo và há mồm ngạc nhiên. Nhỏ chơi đòn nham hiểm thật. Cái gì thế kia, sắc mặt của cô pháp sư sao lại thay đổi thế? Nhận ra chân lý mới nên sốc à?  
_"Không việc gì phải lo lắng cả, rồi … Hể?"_

**TÁCH … TÁCH … TÁCH! **Một người phụ nữ mặc đồ vàng bước vào, cầm theo máy ảnh. Mặt mũi không đến nỗi nào, không tì vết gì cả. Đó là Vento Tiên phong, cựu Ghế phải của Chúa._  
"Lè lưỡi nào!"  
"Phải là "cheese" mới đúng. Khoan cô tưởng ghét công nghệ hiện đại chứ?"  
_Vento nhìn máy ảnh rồi lại nhìn Agnese. Cô mỉm cười như theo kiểu thanh thản._  
"Cô bé à, có những lúc chúng ta thay đổi. Chả hiểu mấy tuần trước, đứa em trai hiện hồn về trong giấc mơ và bảo thế này." _

"_Onee-chan, em thấy chị lạc hậu quá. Từng này tuổi mà không biết xài mấy món đồ hiện đại. Em buồn lắm."  
"Nhóc khỏi cần dạy chị mày. Chị không cần mấy thứ đó …"  
"Thật sự sao? Trông chị không giống vậy?"  
"Thật tình, mày làm tao khó chịu đấy. Thôi được chị hai sẽ chiều … KHOAN! SAO MÀY VÀO GIẤC MƠ CỦA TAO?" _

Cả thư viện im lặng trước câu chuyện tưởng như không có thật.  
_"Thế cái đống "trang sức" trên mặt đâu rồi. Không gặp nhau một thời gian mà cô làm chúng tôi hoảng sợ đấy." _Sherry chỉ lên mặt Vento._  
Bất ngờ trước câu hỏi đột xuất kia, cô Ghế phải kia lúng túng. Rồi cô phun ra hết._  
_"Thế các cô có biết phải khổ sở thế nào khi đi máy bay thì toàn bị hú còi? Có đi được đâu?"_  
_"Phép thuật ném cho chó gặm à?" _Cô tóc vàng xoăn nổi đóa lên._  
"Tôi thích thế đấy!"  
_Oriana, sau một hồi suy nghĩ về tương lai, đứng dậy và nói với ánh mắt vô hồn._  
"Vento-sama. Làm ơn giúp tôi, hay chụp tôi một tấm ảnh. Tôi không muốn vẻ đẹp thánh thiện này phai mờ theo thời gian."  
"Vô vọng thôi." _Agnese đáp lại._  
"Hả?" _Vento ngớ người ra, không hiểu Oriana có ý gì.  
Cô giơ máy ảnh lên rồi lấy tiêu cực. Xong, chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, bức ảnh mới ra đời. Có điều Agnese nhảy vào khung cảnh để phá. Vento nhìn lại nhưng rồi bỏ qua, để nguyên bức ảnh, không chụp thêm nữa.  
*Tiếng gõ cửa, cánh cửa mở ra và một thiếu nữ đeo kính bước vào. Dáng vẻ hơi nhút nhát.  
_"Có chuyện gì vậy, Itsuwa-chan? Trông em có vẻ bối rối." _  
_"Anou, mình vừa đi qua Đại sảnh và có vẻ Index-sama đang tiếp nhận một bản báo cáo về một vụ cực kì lớn đấy."  
"Chắc lại Đô thị Học viện chứ gì?"_ Sherry chậc lưỡi, như thể biết sẵn ai trồng khoai đất này. _"Bọn này cái gì cũng tha được."  
Vento nặn khớp tay, cười ghê rợn._

"_Lão Alleister thăng rồi mà vẫn còn nhiều rắc rối nhỉ. Tôi mà không bị tên đầu xù kia đấm cho bất tỉnh chắc xong từ lâu rồi."  
"Khoan, hình như là Shana và Louise thực hiện nhiệm vụ lần này. Không nhầm thì điều tra về âm mưu của Thành phố."  
"Vấn đề là âm mưu gì?" _Agnese thắc mắc và hất cầm về phía cửa._ "Làm một chuyến tới Đại sảnh không?"  
_Mọi người nhìn nhau. Không phải ý tưởng tồi khi mọi người đang tò mò thế giới đang chuyển biến những gì.

.

.

.

Hai ngày trôi qua từ khi Accelerator xuất viện. Cậu ta nằm trên mái nhá, thưởng thức không khí thoáng trên đấy. Một ý nghĩ ngớ ngẩn xuất hiện trong đầu.

"_Ngay từ đầu nhỏ Railgun sống trong căn nhà của mình, sau đó mình mới về đây. Vậy ai là chủ nhà thực sự?!"_  
_"Anh thật sự kì quặc từ khi từ viện về. Có chắc anh không bị đập vào đầu và bác sĩ quên khám não anh?"_  
_"Mày chỉ được cái nhanh miệng. Tính trêu anh mày à?" _Accelerator lườm WORST rồi búng ngon tay và vai cô.  
_"Đúng là có thằng anh họ như anh mệt óc thật. Đừng có lảng tránh câu hỏi của em."  
_WORST tỏ ra khó chịu trước hành động ấy.  
_"Thế chưa nghe tới bản chất thứ 2 của anh à?"  
"Gớm, lại còn khoe con người mới." _WORST bĩu môi, trêu chọc anh ta. _"Tính gây ấn tượng với ai à?"  
_Accelerator bật đậy.  
_"Thế đấy! Anh vào nhà đây."_  
_"Quý ngài phụ huynh lại giẫn dỗi, hố hố." _Cô nàng clone của Misaka Mikoto cười đùa. _"Tí thôi mà cũng đòi bỏ đi."  
_Nhưng lúc này anh chàng không nghe nói và nhìn xuống đường. Với khả năng của mình, anh có thể nghe ngóng trong phạm vi 300m.

Từ xa có thể trông thấy Mikoto, Nagisa và cô bạn Yui đi thành tốp và nói chuyện vui vẻ.

"_Đừng đùa, cậu đổ trước đội trưởng đội tennis sao? Chém!"  
"Thật mà, đẹp trai với chơi thể thao rất phong độ."  
"Nhưng bạn bảo là hủ nữ cơ mà?"  
"À, đó là chuyện khác. Đây là tình yêu từ tận trái tim."  
"Vấn đề là anh chàng kia chưa để ý cậu."  
"Hai cậu, cho tớ chia sẻ kinh nghiệm!"  
"Etou, Tomoya-kun tỏ tình với mình trước. E rằng không giúp được"  
"Ờ, tớ thì chủ động nhưng ăn may thôi."  
"Hả, bạn bè thế sao? Giúp đi mà."  
_Đúng là con gái lắm chuyện. Xôn xao hết cả lên vì một thằng nào đó.

Ngay ở bãi đất kia thì Last Order chạy theo con mèo Inu. Hai tên ngốc kia thì cầm dụng cụ để chơi bóng chày.  
_"Dọn thôi, chơi gì nữa."  
"Đồ lười."  
"Tao có phải dân bóng chày đâu, dân bóng đá chính hiệu này!"  
"Dân bóng đá thì sao lại bị đuổi khỏi đội thế?"_

"_Hế, các anh thử đọ sức ai đánh trúng anh ấy trên mái nhà kia kìa. - MISAKA-MISAKA tỏ ra hăng hái và muốn thấy cái gì đó buồn cười."_

Tí tao sẽ cho mày biết cái thứ buồn cười hơn nữa. Ở đó mà đòi trúng tao. Chắc chẳn có gì để làm nữa, xuống thôi.  
Được thôi, mọi thứ vẫn như thường ngày. Đúng là thị trấn tuyệt vời. Cậu nhảy xuống từ mái nhà và do tác động của sức mạnh, phần đường xung quanh bị ảnh hưởng.  
_"Chết tiệt, lại quên kiềm chế sức mạnh."  
"Này, không ở trên tâm sự với em à?" _WORST nhìn xuống, mặt bị che một phần bởi tóc dài._  
"Tự xuống đi. Anh đây có chuyện khác rồi." _Cậu giơ tay lên rồi vẩy vẩy._  
_Định mở cánh cổng vào nhà thì có tiếng gọi từ xa.  
_"Daisuke-san, cháu rảnh không?"  
_Ông Tabikage giơ chiếc cặp lên, thoáng thấy mảnh dây chuyền với chìa khóa trên cổ ông. Đứng đằng sau là Ichinose Kotomi với vẻ rụt rè. Lão già định làm gì mà lôi cả Ichinose-san vào nhỉ? Liệu nó có liên quan tới chiệc cặp mang mác Confidental kia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bước khởi đầu**

Chiếc cặp tài liệu được đặt trên bàn, mở toang ra và lộ những giấy tờ khó hiểu về công trình nghiên cứu nào đó. Ông Tabikage nhìn mọi người, không biết nên bắt đầu thế nào.

_"Thật ra tên Haru định trốn thoát sang Ý, cùng với các tài liệu này.. Kotomi-chan, cháu nhận ra đây là của ai không?"  
_Kotomi nhìn một hồi rồi cầm một tờ lên và đọc chậm rãi.  
_"Sao rồi, nó nói về gì?"_ Mikoto như đang thôi thúc, muốn tài liệu ghi gì mà phải tập hợp một số người.  
Đúng vậy, hiện giờ có Accelerator, Mikoto và Kotomi trong phòng này, ngoài ra Nagisa với Yui đứng gần cửa nghe ngóng.  
_"Hồi hộp ghê."_ Mắt Yui sáng ra như đèn pin. _"Trông như phim hành động về nhóm người muốn phá âm mưu gì đó quá."  
"Mình nghĩ bọn mình không nên ở đây. Chắc phải đứng ngoài vụ này thôi."  
"Sợ gì." _Cô bạn tự tin vỗ ngực rồi chỉ ra đằng trước. _"Nếu có gì thì Mikoto-chan với anh chàng cực kì ngầu kia ra tay bảo vệ còn gì?"  
_Nagisa gãi đầu bối rối. Cô không biết có nên để người khác dính vào mấy vụ riêng của các siêu năng lực gia. Nhưng nếu nó còn liên quan tới Kotomi thì ...  
Căn phòng bỗng xông xao. Accelerator vắt chân lên nhau, càu nhàu.  
_"Vậy nếu liên quan tới cha mẹ của Ichinose-san thì việc gì phải gọi bọn cháu?"_  
_"Bác Miyagi bảo là các giấy tờ bị vứt đi."_ Kotomi vốn đã biết chuyện cha mẹ nên không cảm thấy lạ gì. _"Chả lẽ có người phản bội trên máy bay?"  
"Liên quan tới nhiều người đấy."_ Ông bố Misaka đưa tay ngang cằm, suy ngẫm. _"Tên Haru của Thành phố học viện, ý định tới Ý, các bản nghiên cứu về Thế giới bí ẩn, nó không gợi nhớ gì sao?"  
_Mikoto lẫn Accelerator giật bắn người như đi đến kết luận.  
_"Vậy là ba mẹ Kotomi cũng là nạn nhân của hắn."_

_"Giáo hội Vatican và Đô thị học viện hợp tác với nhau vì cái thứ này. Khỉ thật, mình muốn tránh xa ra Mặt tối của nó mà cứ bén mảng tới đây!"_

Riêng Kotomi hết sức bình tĩnh, cố gắng sắp xếp lại các sự kiện với nhau. Cô cũng biết tới Thành phố, cũng nghe tới việc các quan chức mời gọi cha mẹ mình tới đó cho tiện trong các nghiên cứu của mình. Có điều họ từ chối dứt khoát và quyết định tránh xa ra.  
_"Cháu không sợ nữa. Cháu sẽ tham gia vụ này và bảo vệ sự nghiệp của ba mẹ. Cháu sẽ không để người khác cướp đoạt nó dễ dàng như vậy."_

Họ ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng của cô gái._  
"Cậu không cần thiết phải nhúng tay vào. Có bọn tớ ở đây thì đống tài liệu này sẽ an toàn."  
"Có thể liên quan tới cha mẹ cô nhưng tôi không thể nhìn cô đi vào nguy hiểm với bọn tôi. Cô hiểu chứ?"  
_Nữ thiên tài học đường nhìn họ một lúc với đôi mắt tím đầy lo lắng nhưng rồi cô dụi mắt đi.  
_"Nếu vậy thì ngay từ lúc Thành phố biết tới công việc của ba mẹ thì chính mình cũng liên quan rồi. Họ sẽ tìm cách tiếp cận mình để lợi dụng trí óc của mình."_  
Dù có cản đến mấy, Kotomi đang cố tỏ ra cứng rắn.

_"Khỉ thật, cô đúng là cứng đầu. Hi vọng cô sẽ không cản đường."_ Kẻ mạnh nhất lên tiếng, cảm thấy khó chịu.  
_"WOW, hình như tớ nghe phải những điều không nên nghe. Ra ngoài không, Nagisa-chan?"  
"Nhưng Kotomi-chan ... Liệu có ổn khi để bạn ấy liên lụy với thế giới của Mikoto không?"_  
Yui nghiêng đầu rồi nhìn Kotomi và lại nhìn Nagisa.

_"Tớ không biết nhiều về Kotomi-chan đâu nhưng nếu đó là điều cậu ấy muốn thì chúng ta không thể cản được. Tớ đã nghe về gia cảnh của cậu ấy nên đôi phần hiển được những suy nghĩ ấy."_

Nagisa cũng lo lắng không kém gì. Cô quan sát Mikoto, lúc này vẻ mặt hình sự với tình cảnh bây giờ. Mình cũng nên đứng xa ra, mình không muốn bạn ấy nhìn mình bị vạ lây và bị tổn thương.  
_"Lại một lần nữa chúng ta lại là đồng đội, hay ghê."  
"Đúng có làm hỏng cái gì đấy!"  
_Hai anh em lại trừng mắt nhìn nhau, một cách thách thức.  
_"Còn một chuyện, Daisuke-san, chắc cháu cũng thắc mắc tại sao chú đeo chìa khóa này?"_

Accelerator nghiêng đầu đi như thể chờ đợi câu trả lời.  
_"Ngôi nhà này có một căn hầm bí mật liên quan tới quá khứ của cháu."_

_._

Khu phố sầm uất, dòng người đi mua sắm vào buổi chiều thứ 7. Một thiếu nữ mặc áo dài đang lướt qua và nhìn các cửa hàng. Misaka WORST quyết định vào trung tâm để giải khuây. Cô bực tức sau khi bị Accelerator quăng cục bơ vào mặt.  
_"Đúng là vô trách nhiệm. Đang nói chuyện tử tế thì lão lại bơ mình rồi nhảy xuống. Đã thế vào đây chơi bời, chả cần lão ấy làm gì!"_

Nhưng vấn đề giờ làm gì, ra đây mà quên lấy ví với thẻ. Đứng và ngắm là cái chắc. Cô lục tung từng túi, xem liệu có tiền trong đó không nhưng thần may mắn không phù hộ cô. Cô thở dài. Trong sự tuyệt vọng ấy, một ai đó thưa chuyện với cô.  
_"WORST-chan? Em làm gì ở đây?"  
_Ai vậy ta? Quay người lại thì cảm giác có cứu tinh ở đằng sau. Hai chị em sinh đôi nhà Fujibayashi.  
_"Em chán nên đi dạo thôi. Các chị cần người đồng hành không?"  
"Được chứ,bọn chị định rủ Kotomi-chan nhưng có vẻ cậu ấy bận rồi." _ trả lời và tiếp nhận thêm 1 người vào nhóm.

WORST nghĩ trong đầu. Đi với hai người nữa thì kể cả không mang tiên theo cũng chả sao. Khỏi ngắm phố phường một mình.  
_"Sướng thật, các chị không bị bơ như em. Lão Accelerator chán nên đá em và đi vào nhà."  
"Hể, hai người là họ hàng với nhau, sao đá được nhau?"_ Ryou thắc mắc rồi WORST lại tiếp tục._  
"Ôi giời, em nói thế cho nó văn vẻ thôi. Đấy, giờ em lang thang để giết thời gian. Chứ mọi khi em toàn nghĩ mấy trò quậy phá lão."  
_Kyou lẫn Ryou hê hê mấy tiếng trước câu chuyện "tràn lan đại hải" của WORST. Cô gái tóc nâu dài thở dài. Cô nhìn 2 chị em sinh đôi 1 lúc.  
_"Mặt chị có gì sao?" _Kyou vội vàng lục túi, tìm gương để soi mặt.  
_"Không, chỉ là em cũng thấy hứng thú với kiểu tóc của 2 chị đấy."  
"Hì hì hí, Onee-chan làm đấy. Là chị em sinh đôi nên chị ấy muốn phải giống nhau đến từng chi tiết. Em thấy đẹp không?"_  
_"Thôi nào, Ryou."_ Kyou thấy xấu hổ thì WORST chen vào.  
_"Giống nhau thật. Có điều tính khí lệch 180 độ đến bất ngờ."  
_Khi biết được WORST đang xỏ xiên mình, người chị Fujibayashi sôi máu trong người rồi cốc 1 cái lên đầu.  
_"Em có làm gì đâu ... Em còn định thử kiểu tóc cùng với nơ trắng kìa."_ WORST ôm đầu và nắm sờ chiếc nơ của Kyou.  
_"Chị nghĩ em nên thử kiểu tóc khác, kiểu như ... "_ Ryou đang suy nghĩ thì Kyou đập lên bàn tay.  
_"Nagisa!"  
"Ở đâu?"  
"Ý chị là sao em không thử kiểu tóc của Nagisa ý." _Kyou vừa chỉ dẫn vừa mua 3 que kem._ "Nhìn dễ thương và dễ bắt chước ... vị dâu nhé?"  
_WORST gật đầu. Cô cầm que kem rồi suy nghĩ. Đó không phải ý kiến tồi lắm đâu. Không thể nào chê phong cách của chị Furukawa-san thật. Mà không lẽ cũng phải tái tạo 2 cọng tóc kia sao?  
_"Mà em với Last Order không đi học sao?"_ Ryou thắc mắc trước sự rảnh rỗi vô cùng kì lạ kia._  
"Meh, nghe như trò đùa nhưng thật sự tất cả kiến thức đều nằm trong đầu bọn em rồi."_  
_"Đừng nói nữa ... lại là công nghệ của Thành phố học viện?"_ Mắt Kyou co giật như thể biết câu trả lời.  
_"Đại khái là thế, hì?" _WORST đưa tay ra sau, cười nhẹ. _"Vấn đề là không có bằng nên có thể em khó kiếm việc."  
_Kyou ngã ngửa, suýt rơi que kem trên tay. Giời đất, không tới trường mà kiến thức nằm trong đầu hết, giờ lại không có bằng để sau này tiện cho việc xin việc. May mà bà chị Mikoto kia đi học không thì không biết nói gì nữa.

_"Mei-chan kìa." _Ryou chỉ tay ra đằng trước. Từ xa thấy được một cô bé trạc tuổi Last Order với một anh thanh niên tóc xanh dương nào đó. _"Okazaki-kun? Không biết hai người ra đây làm gì?"  
"Nhỏ là em gái của tên tóc vàng nhỉ, Sún nó Răng hò ... Đùa thôi, Sunohara chứ gì?"  
"Em nghĩ rủ thêm hai người cho nó đông vui, được không, Onee-chan?"  
"Được thôi. Nếu cần thì bắt hắn chìa tiên ra bao 4 cô gái mềm yếu này."  
_Nói xong, Kyou với WORST xả 1 tràng cười không ngừng. Cuối cùng họ lau nước mắt rồi đi tới chỗ Tomoya và Mei. Họ có thể nghe thấy cuộc nói chuyện của 2 người kia từ xa và ngạc nhiên với nội dung của nó.

_"Đừng có gọi "Onii-chan" nữa."  
"Tại sao ạ? Em không được gọi anh là "Onii-chan" ư, Onii-chan?"  
"Trời ạ, đừng có ngừng mà ~! _

Ba cô gái sững sờ trước cảnh tượng ấy. Kẻ mà họ coi là bạn đang giở trò gì với Sunohara Mei. Trong khi cô em gái của Youhei đang làm điệu bộ cực kì dễ thương kia thì cậu bạn Tomoya đang nhún lên và tự ôm mình vì sung sướng. Bỗng Tomoya bừng tỉnh rồi quay người lại. Kyou, Ryou và Misaka WORST đứng đằng sau, vẻ mặt thất vọng.

"_Mấy người … Từ khi nào?"_ Tomoya giật mình, không mảy may vui vẻ khi có người nhìn thấy mình trong tình trạng này. Ryou thậm chí làm rơi que kem của mình.

"_Ở nhà đủ chuyện phiền phức với tên lolicon, giờ đến lượt ông siscon này."  
"Thật đáng sợ."  
"Hay đấy, về nhà phải bày cho lão kia mới được."  
"Oka-Okazaki-kun..."_ Ryou kìm nén nước mắt, có vẻ hình tượng một anh chàng Okazaki tốt bụng trong mắt bấy lâu nay bị sụp đổ.  
_"Không. Chuyện này có lý do cả." _Tomoya cố gắng giải thích và bước dần tới.  
_"Bọn mình không thấy gì đâu."_ Ryou thốt lên với vẻ mặt run sợ.  
_"Bệnh đần của ông lây sang bọn tui bây giờ. Lùi ra đi!" _Kyou giật tay vào như thể đề phòng._  
"Không ngờ bạn trai của chị Furukawa-san là người như thế này."  
"Mấy người hiểu lầm rồi!" _Anh chàng thật tội nghiệp khi bị rơi vào tình huống dở khóc dở cười này. _"Khoan đã …"  
_Quá muộn và 3 cô gái kia bỏ chạy, để lại Tomoya đứng như trời trống ở đó.  
_"Đừng có đuổi theo bọn tui!"  
"Biến thái hết chỗ!"  
_Những người đi đường theo dõi sự kiện kì khôi này và đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía Tomoya.

Toàn thân chảy mồ hồ, tay run run, cảm giác như vừa phạm sai lầm cực lớn của cuộc đời mình. Tomoya bực tức nhìn Mei.  
_"Dẹp ngay cái Onii-chan nhé."_

"_Ế?"_ Mei không hiểu và đưa ngón tay trước miệng, tỏ ra vô cùng dễ thương.  
_"Thôi, cho anh rút lại câu đó."_  
Hai cô gái gần đó bàn tán sôi nổi, nhìn một cách soi mói. Cậu quyết định phải dừng lại ngay cái sự hiểu lầm này.  
_"Onii-chan, vậy Mei phải làm gì bây giờ?"  
_Đôi mắt màu cam tròn, lấp lánh, 2 kẹp tóc vàng 2 bên. Thêm cả con bé lắc người nhè nhẹ từ bên này sang bên kia, quả thật nó vượt quá sức chịu được của Tomoya.

"_Đừng có gọi nữa!" _Tomoya mất bình tĩnh, hét lên. _"ANH CẤMMM!"  
_Tiếng thét kia vang khắp nơi, đến nỗi 2 chị em Fujibayashi và WORST vẫn nghe thấy được. Kiểu này anh Accelerator sắp có thêm người cùng chí hướng, cô gái áo dài phân vân._  
._

_._

_._

Căn hầm rộng lớn, bên trong tối om và oi bức. Bụi với mạng nhện bám khắp nơi, đã lâu rồi không có người bước vào đây. Xung quanh rất nhiều món đồ, minh chứng cho những mảnh kí ước quan trọng với Accelerator. Anh ta, Kotomi và Mikoto vừa mở cánh cửa của hầm và quyết định khám phá nó.  
_"Xem nào, ba mẹ anh là nhà báo thì chắc cũng phải có một số thứ liên quan tới công việc của họ nhỉ?"_  
_"Chắc vậy."_ Accelerator đáp lại và nhìn xung quanh. Cậu đang cố nhớ lại phần còn lại tuổi thơ bị đánh mất của mình. Có vẻ khó khăn nhưng từ khi biết sự thật về quá khứ của mình, anh đã sẵn sàng đối mặt với mấy chuyện như thế này.  
_"Chuyện gì đang diễn ra thế này?" _Mikoto bàng hoàng khi thấy một thùng tài liệu với những bản báo cáo tuyệt mật. Một số cái nhắc tới thị trấn Hikarizaka. _"Đô thị Học viện có âm mưu gì ở đây?"  
"Em và Ichinose-san cứ xem có gì quan trọng đi. Còn anh …"_ Accelerator khựng lại. Trước mặt là một chiếc tủ kính với những bức ảnh cũ. Có cái gì đó nhói bên trong người anh. Cuối cùng câu trả lời của đời cậu hiện diện ngay tại đây.

Tuy 14 năm đã trôi qua nhưng tình trạng của các bức ảnh trông rất tốt. Có thể nhận ra từng người trên đấy. Tấm ảnh với cha mẹ và cậu bé Daisuke ngày nào, rồi bức ảnh chụp chung với Mikoto và Nagisa, bao nhiêu cảm xúc đang dồn nén và Accelerator cảm thấy khó chịu trong cổ. Anh chàng quay mặt đi nhưng nhìn đi đâu thì xung quanh toàn kỉ vật quan trọng. Muốn nhắm mắt lơ đi cũng không được, làm vậy thì không khác gì lẩn tránh quá khứ và thực tại.  
**BỤP! **Accelerator đấm vào bức tường nhưng kì lạ thay, không có gì xảy ra ngay cả khi lực đấm cực mạnh. Cậu thấy đầu tay hơi tê tái.  
_"Bức tường được gia cố bằng thép đặc biệt, chuyên được dùng để chống lại các tác động mạnh ngang với bom hạt nhân."_ Kotomi đưa tay sờ lên tường, nhận xét dựa vào kiến thức của mình. _"Tóm lại, kể cả anh dùng Redirection vừa phải thì nó vẫn hấp thụ hết."_  
Hơ? Accelerator ngạc nhiên khi cô bé tóc tím kia giải thích rành mạch, đặc biệt khi biết tới cái năng lực quỷ quái của mình.  
_"Dựa vào thể trạng,làn da và đôi mắt của anh, có vẻ anh thiếu sắc tố và bị hỗn loạn các hormon bên trong người. Anh đến từ Thành phố học viện nên có lẽ sức mạnh anh liên quan tới vector, có đúng không?"  
"Ừm, có thể nói như vậy." _Accelerator tỏ ra không thích thú khi bị cô gái kia "bắt bài". Mặc dù Kotomi là thiên tài học đường, điều đó làm anh hết sức lúng túng. Nó như thể kẻ thù biết hết về mình và không làm gì được. _"Hợp với Railgun ghê?"  
"Anh nói gì à?"  
"Không liên quan tới mày nhé!"  
"Đồ ngốc, có thế mà cũng quát."  
_Họ tiếp tục tìm trong đống dồ, tìm những manh mối về quá khứ của Accelerator và những hoạt động mờ ám của Thành phố học viện.

Kotomi cũng cố gắng tìm kiếm liên quan tới các nghiên cứu về Thế giới bí ẩn của cha mẹ. Bản thân Kotomi có thể bỏ đi và làm như không liên quan nhưng khi cô biết cặp tài liệu kia từng nằm trong tay của một kẻ đến từ Thành phố học viện, cô không thể bỏ qua được. Bao nhiêm công sức của cha mẹ, chả lẽ lại để rơi vào tay họ và bị lợi dụng vào những mục đích xấu xa?

Cô nhớ rất rõ cái ngày mà bác Miyagi đưa chiếc cặp kia tới CLB Kịch. Một món quà kèm theo lời chúc mừng sinh nhật, tuy muộn màng nhưng đủ cho thấy cha mẹ yêu thương mình đến mức nào. Nhưng để người khác chà đạp lên cảm xúc này trong lúc hoạn nạn, cô không thể tha thứ. Mất cha mẹ hồi còn là một cô bé nhỏ tuổi, sẵn ít bạn, Kotomi vô cùng suy sụp tưởng chừng không lối thoát. Nhưng chính những người bạn của Nagisa đã giúp cô đứng đậy và tiếp tục trên con đường đời. Chưa bao giờ cô quyết tâm đến vậy, mình chưa làm được gì nhiều cho cha mẹ, nếu chỉ cần làm một điều mà khiến họ yên lòng thì mình sẵn sàng. Điều cần làm là bảo vệ công sức của cha mẹ trước những kẻ xấu thực sự. Chắc chắn rằng chiếc cặp tài liệu kia sẽ an toàn.  
Từng tờ tài liệu được lật đi lật lại và chât đống lên nhau trong nỗ lực tìm kiếm của 2 người. Trong khi đó Accelerator thoáng thấy một chiếc phong bì trên bàn cùng với những thứ lặt vặt khác.

"_Gửi đứa con yêu quý của ba mẹ." _

Cậu giật mình khi thấy dòng chữ này. Thông điệp từ cha mẹ … những nét chữ này … Accelerator đặt tay lên, cảm thấy có gì đó thân quen toát ra từ đó. Mình có thể mở ra nó và biết được một phần con người thật của mình. Những hình ảnh rối loạn bay vèo trong tâm trí khiến cậu không thể nào quyết định sáng suốt. Không hiểu vì sao tay lại run. Sao thế này, mày sắp được biết về quá khứ bị chìm của mày còn gì, tiến lên và mở cái thứ kia đi  
_"Tìm thấy rồi!"_ Đột nhiên Kotomi nói to khiến anh em nhà Misaka giật mình. Accelerator liền đút bức thứ vào túi.  
_"Sao rồi, nó ghi những gì … Dự án vận dụng nguồn năng lượng trong Thế giới bí ẩn … Lấy Tomogara làm bản thể thí nghiệm đi tiên phong …" _Mikoto cầm tờ giấy lên đọc và không khỏi ngạc nhiên. _"Tomogara … Cái này thuộc về Shana rồi … nhưng tại sao lại liên quan tới cả Flame Haze?"  
"Đúng là đầu óc của những kẻ điên rồ có khác. Cái gì cũng lôi ra để thí nghiệm." _Accelerator nhìn dòng chữ trên bản báo cáo kia. Rồi cậu ta cười nhe răng. _"Em nghĩ sao nếu chúng ta lại nhúng tay vào phá từ xa?"  
_Mikoto đứng dậy và chỉ vào mặt anh ta. _  
"Em giờ là học sinh bình thường. Anh tự đi mà lo với Kotomi, nếu cần thì anh có thể lôi những người khác bên Index"  
_Cô em hướng ra cửa rồi đi lên. Accelerator nhìn theo, trợn mắt lên.  
_"Nhỏ này, vừa nãy còn hứng thú giờ lại bỏ chạy!"  
"Nếu anh cần thì tôi có thể giúp đấy … dù sao tôi không cần lên lớp nhiều vì thành tích học tập."  
_Cậu liếc nhìn Kotomi. Ngăn cô bé ngây thơ này nhúng tay vào … nhưng nó tự nguyện tham gia vì ba mẹ nó … Nó có biết cái bóng tối học viện nguy hiểm đến cỡ nào không … ba mẹ 2 người vì thế mà cũng không thoát được, đã thế ông bác của nó cũng từng liên quan tới dự án kia. Trước sau gì thì cũng thế thôi, mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên tồi tệ và bọn họ sẽ tìm ra chúng ta ở đây.

"_Nếu muốn bảo vệ thị trấn này thì cô còn phải học hỏi nhiều hơn, đừng tưởng chỉ với đầu óc thông minh và cây đàn violin kia làm được điều đó!"_

.

Sau khi nhóm Kyou bỏ chạy, giờ đây Tomoya tiếp tục dẫn Mei, cô em gái của thằng bạn vô phúc, đi chơi khắp khu phố. Con bé ngồi cạnh cậu và ăn món bánh crepe to tướng với mấy quả dâu và kem bên trên. Tomoya ngồi phờ phạc. Chỉ vì chuyện này mà bị hiểu lầm đến vậy. Rồi bọn nó sẽ rêu rao cho cả nhóm thì thôi rồi  
_"Ngon quá đi."_Mei tỏ ra thích thú và tiếp tục ăn ngấu nghiến. Lớp kem dính trên má.

Không ngon mới là lạ. Tốn 2 nghìn yên của người ta mà không ngon thì đi đầu xuống đất. Princess Crepe có khác, giá của nó công chúa đến không ngờ. Mình đúng là …  
_"Onii-chan có muốn thử không?"_

_"Vậy thì một miếng xem sao."_

Ngoàm! Một miếng cắn to tướng và Mei ré lên.

"_Anh ăn mất quả dâu tây rồi."_

"_Chẳng phải em đã bảo là cho anh thử sao." _Tomoya làm dáng vẻ vô tội còn Mei rưng rưng nước mắt.

"_Em ghét anh, Onii-chan."  
"Không! Đừng ghét anh mà!"_Mặt anh chàng tái mét khi thấy cô bé giận hơn.

Ngạc nhiên thay, Mei vui trở lại và ngước nhìn Tomoya.  
_"Vậy thì chúng mình cùng chơi cái kia nhé?"  
_Cô bé chỉ ra chỗ đằng sau cậu ta. Tiệm chụp ảnh tự động._  
"Rồi em sẽ không gian anh nữa."_

"_Đùa à? Xấu hổ lắm."_

Khuôn mặt rạng rỡ của Mei bỗng chuyển biến thành khuôn mặt mếu máo.

"_Dâu tây!"  
"Được rồi, được rồi!"_

…

Sau cuộc tra tấn tinh thần và chiếc ví, hai người có được một bức ảnh ăn ý ở góc độ nào đó. Bốn bức ảnh với chiếc khung vô cùng lung linh và những trái tim đỏ mọng, thêm vào đó là Mei ôm tay Tomoya. Tomoya đỏ mặt nhìn Mei cười thỏa mãn. Sunohara, em gái cậu còn nguy hiểm hơn cả cậu đấy. Mà rốt cuộc …

"_Okazaki-san! Anh nhớ dán nó vào thẻ học sinh nha!" _Mei lại ôm tay khiến Tomoya lại bối rối và từ chối_  
"Không đâu!"_  
Trông sung sướng vì được dẫn đi chơi khắp phố phường Hikarizaka nhưng cô bé vẫn cảm thấy buồn vì khong có anh trai mình bên cạnh để vui chơi. Không hiểu từ lúc nào, Youhei không còn quan tâm đến mình và toàn viện cớ để đuổi khéo Mei. Tại sao anh ấy lại vô tâm đến vậy.  
_"Yo … Cậu đi đâu vậy?"  
"Đi gặp Ruiko thôi. Còn hai người?" _

Giọng Tomoya và một ai đó nữa. Mei ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thì thấy anh trai Youhei. Cô cảm thấy bất an khi thấy ánh mắt lạnh lùng của Onii-chan của mình.

Không để Tomoya nói hết Youhei giật lấy tấm ảnh trên tay Mei.  
_"Thế này là sao?"_ Cậu ta nhìn Mei.  
_"Không phải việc của anh! Trả em đây!"_ Không hiểu vì sao Mei tỏ ra bức xức và muốn quát lại anh mình.  
_"Thật là, chuyện vỡ lở rồi."_ Tomoya đổi giọng, nhìn ra chỗ khác và ôm Mei sát vào._"Đúng như cậu nghĩ đấy. Giờ tớ là bạn trai của Mei-chan."  
_Cả Youhei lẫn Mei ngạc nhiên trước lời tuyên bố của Tomoya. Nhưng cậu ta biết mình đang làm gì, cậu muốn thử phản ứng của thằng bạn mình.  
_"Vậy còn Nagisa-chan?"_ Youhei lườm, cảm thấy khó chịu.

"_Tất nhiên là tớ chia tay cô ấy rồi" _Tomoya tiếp tục vở kịch. _"Thật ra tối qua qua Mei-chan đã đến chỗ tớ ngủ … Phải không Mei?"_

"_Đ-Đúng đó. Chỉ có em và Okazaki-san thôi." _Mei ấp ứng rồi nhìn xuống đất một cách xấu hổ.

Sunohara Youhei hoàn toàn câm lặng trước cảnh tượng thân mật ấy. Cậu muốn nói gì đó nhưng lưỡi như cứng đờ không nói gì được._  
"Mình đi thôi, Mei?"  
"Vâng."  
_Hai người quay người đi và bước chậm dần, bỏ lại Youhei ở phía sau mình. Họ mặc kệ Youhei nói gì, họ vẫn tiếp tục đi và đi và đi.  
_"Khoan đã … "_ Youhei giơ tay nhẹ lên như muốn chạm tới họ. Cảm giác có gì đó tan biến giữa họ, một bức tường vô hình, một khoảng cách dần tăng lên giữa họ  
Anh chàng tóc vàng mặc chiếc áo tím trông như dân chơi. Nhưng với tâm trạng hiện giờ, cậu không thể nào nghĩ tới chơi bời khi bị cả thằng bạn và em gái mình lơ đi nhưng không có chuyện gì xảy ra.  
_"Sao lại thành ra thế này chứ?"_ Trước khi bỏ đi, Youhei ngoái nhìn lại một cách vô vọng. Mình cần họ làm gì khi họ cũng không quan tâm tới mình chứ?  
_"Chết tiệt!"_  
Được một lúc thì hai người kia dừng lại một chút nhìn theo Youhei. Mei buồn bã theo dõi tấm lưng anh trai mình ngày càng xa dần. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy anh trai mình cư xử như thế này.

.

.

.

"_Các chị có thấy bộ mặt tức cười của hắn không?"_ _WORST nhớ lại khi vừa nãy bắt gặp Tomoya ngoài phố trong một tình huống khó xử._ "Em không thể nào gạt cái hình ảnh đáng thương ấy ra khỏi đầu."  
_"Thôi nào, lão từng mơ ước có được imouto và ít ra điều ước ấy xảy ra trong chốc lát còn gì."_ Kyou nói thêm vào.  
_"Accelerator nhà em thì giờ có 3 em gái mặc dù là em họ. Có vẻ hắn sướng mấy lần so với Okazaki-kun thật."_

"_Chị không nghĩ anh ta vui vẻ với chuyện lắm đâu. Trông như kiểu người lạnh lùng ý." _Ryou nhận xét một cách chuẩn xác về hình ảnh khó quên của Accelerator.  
_"Không, giờ lão còn đỡ hơn mọi khi. Chị nên nhìn thấy lão trước đây cơ."_ WORST nói xong rồi bước khỏi thang máy.

Sau khi "trốn thoát" khỏi tầm ảnh hướng của Okazaki Tomoya, 3 cô gái quyết định xuống căn cứ Dango. Cũng đã lâu rồi họ không xuống đây chơi.  
_"Vậy em thực sự muốn "cosplay" thành Nagisa à?"_ Kyou thắc mắc và nhìn xung quanh. _"Hình như lần trước chị thấy có bộ trang điểm ở đâu đây."  
_**LỤC CỤC … LỤC CỤC …  
**Tiếng động bên kia căn phòng giải trí. Ai vậy ta? Trộm à? Vớ vẩn, trộm làm sao vào đây được, chỗ này kiên cố cơ mà.

"WHOA! Toàn những DVD hay. Chắc mang về xem thôi!"

Lần này là giọng nói của ai đây? WORST và Kyou nhìn nhau.  
_"Em đếm đến 0 thì xông vào nhé."_ Cô gái siêu năng lực gia level 4 phóng điện lên tay. Kyou gật đầu.  
Nhưng trước khi đếm xong, 2 cô gái xông vào và hét lên.  
_"Đầu hàng đi!"  
"Ngươi không có cơ hội đâu."  
"Hể? Kyou?"  
_3 người nhìn nhau.  
_"Onee-chan. Đó là Yui, lớp trường của Nagisa-chan mà?"  
_Bây giờ Kyou mới nhận ra kẻ xâm phạm kia là ai. Nhưng kì lạ thật, Kirimuya Yui chưa từng xuống đây. Làm sao …  
_"Hai hai, bạn chờ lâu chưa, Yui?"_  
_"Yo, buổi chiều thứ 7 mà được thư giãn như thế thì không sướng gì bằng."  
_Khi này mọi ánh mắt mới gặp nhau và mọi người ngạc nhiên khi biết đó là những ai. 3 vị lớp trưởng cùng khối, 2 chị em và 1 cô bạn ngốc nghếch đã hội tụ ở đây.

.

.

.

Sau một thời gian mò tìm dưới căn hầm trong nhà, Accelerator và Kotomi ra ngoài, dự định sẽ khám phá nhiều hơn vào chủ nhật. Tất nhiên họ không quên cầm theo những bản báo cáo của cha mẹ Accelerator. Điều làm anh chàng siêu năng lực gia kia phân vân là những kỉ vật, những tấm ảnh và bức thư. Nó gợi nhớ lại cho cậu những gì mà cậu từng mơ ước hoặc đã từng mất. Như thể nỗi đau tinh thần lại quay trở lại và sẵn sàng nuốt chửng mình nhưng lần này cậu đã sẵn sàng.  
_"Các cháu hạn chế nói những chuyện này với người ngoài. Có thể tai mắt của Học viện cũng đã ở đây rồi."  
"Biết rồi. Chú làm như đây là lần đầu."_ Accelerator ra vẻ khó chịu.

"_Không, là chú nói Kotomi-chan đấy. Đặc biệt là cũng không nên đôi lề gì với ông Miyagi. Thế thôi."  
"Nhưng ba mẹ cháu rất tin tưởng bác Miyagi … "  
"Khi tiếp xúc với Bóng tối, cô nên gạt bỏ những suy nghĩ ngây thơ ấy ra đi. Lão già ấy từng tham gia thí nghiệm Chuyển đổi kia nên giờ không chắc lão có đáng tin không."  
_Kotomi hiện khuôn mặt u buồn. Cô không tin một người đã từng chăm sóc mình từ hồi nhỏ tới giờ lại có thể là kẻ xấu, mặc dù một thời cô cũng bác Miyagi là kẻ xấu do hiểu lầm.  
_"Giời, nếu lão có thể chứng minh rằng mình đáng tin cậy thì mọi chuyện sẽ khác đi. Cô nên đổ lỗi cho bọn Đô thị học viên ấy là vừa."_

"_Tại sao anh lại tỏ ra lạnh lùng với mọi thứ thế?"_ Kotomi đột ngột hỏi khiến Accelerator ngểnh mặt ra chỗ khác.  
_"Cô không nên tìm hiểu con người tôi. Đó chỉ là cách sống của thôi."_

"_Nhưng anh đang cố giấu giếm cảm xúc, phải chăng anh gặp vấn đề khó nói từ trước nên …"  
"Với một người đồng đội tạm thời, cô hỏi hơi bị nhiều đấy."_

Accelerator tỏ ra khó chịu trước những lời nói của cô gái thiên tài kia. Lại thêm một người khác chũi mũi vào những điều không nên biết. Tôi cho cô nhúng tay vào Bóng tối là may lắm rồi đấy nhé.

"_Accelerator! Thấy Nagisa đâu không?" _Tomoya vừa mới đến cửa hàng Furukawa._  
"Chúa mới biết. Chắc chui với chúng nó xuống đất" _Cậu ta nhún vai rồi chỉ chỉ về phía Mei đang buồn._ "Con bé bị sao thế?" _

"_Vấn đề giữa anh em thôi. Mày biết mà" _Tomoya nói như thế trúng tim đen Accelerator. Cậu nhìn Kotomi _"Đi với bọn tớ không?"_

Kotomi chỉ lắc đầu. Tomoya thì thầm vào tai.

"_Cậu cố làm em ấy vui lên nhé. Có gì tí nữa về tớ giải thích."_

Nhìn đống giấy tờ trên tay Kotomi, Accelerator tiết lộ thêm.  
_"Chỉ có người đã từng chạm tay vào Bóng tối Học viện mới hiểu được nó. Cô em đừng nghĩ chỉ cần nhìn vào mấy cái bài báo này mà hiểu được. Mà hiểu được, cô sẽ biết nó đáng sợ cỡ nào."_

Cậu bỏ đi cùng Tomoya với nụ cười thỏa mãn trên miệng. Mình nói thế chắc nó sẽ hiểu mà tránh xa ra mấy cái vụ này. Mấy thứ này không dành cho mấy cô bé thư sinh chỉ biết đắm mình vào sách vở và nghĩ rằng cuộc sông này vô cùng tuyệt đẹp. Tôi biết cô muốn giúp nhưng đến đây là được rồi, dù cha mẹ cô có liên quan tới Thành phố học viện, cô cũng không nên liều mạng vô ích.

_._

_._

_._

"_Lạ chưa?"_ Touma mở cửa ra và thấy ngôi nhà của gia đình Misaka vắng tanh, không một bóng người. _"Làm gì đây?"  
"Chính anh mời em mà còn hỏi thế?" _Kuroko phơi cái mặt thất vọng._ "Em còn không tin nổi là có thể bình tĩnh đi bên cạnh một con khỉ đột mà không phang mấy nhát."_  
_"Thế sao còn theo?"  
"Em nghĩ Onee-sama sẽ thích em hơn nếu anh và em đối xử tốt với nhau hơn, chứ không như chó với mèo."  
"Nhóc bị ngốc à. Mikoto vẫn yêu em đấy, như kiểu bạn bè. Thế không đủ mà cứ lấn tới làm khó cô ấy à?"_

Kuroko cúi mặt nhìn sàn nhà, 2 ngón tay xoay với nhau. Thoáng thấy khuôn mặt cô hơi đỏ lên như đang xấu hổ.  
_"E-em mà c-cầm theo đ-đống đinh k-kia chắc … "_

"_Thôi đi. Anh nhìn em là biết rồi, suốt từng ấy năm mà em vẫn không thể từ bỏ cái tính xấu hổ kia ạ." _Touma lục tìm trong tủ lạnh. Nước cam với nước chan pha sẵn trong đây.

"_Chỉ vì em cuồng Onee-sama. Chỉ cần nhìn anh ở bên chị ý là em không chịu nổi." _Kuroko ôm mặt. _"Đơn giản là em muốn được bên chị ý nhiều hơn. Em vẫn cảm thấy được chị ấy vẫn cô dù có bạn bè ở đây."_

Kuroko hít sâu vào, nhớ lại những ngày cuối cùng của mùa hè. Lúc mình và Tomoyo lao ra để chạy vào nhà chính của tên Haru, mình đã tưởng đây là giây phút cuối cùng. Mình còn chưa làm gì nhiều cho Onee-sama, tại sao có thể ra đi nhanh như vậy. Nếu không có Accelerator thì chắc mình đã không còn nữa Lúc đấy mình không biết Onee-sama cảm thấy thế nào nhưng chắc hẳn phải đau buồn. Cô vẫn không thể quên được cái khoảnh khắc tên lửa sắp nuốt chửng mình và tiếng hét của Mikoto.

"_Ai cũng vậy, ai cũng phải dần dần quên đi. Nhưng luôn luôn có chúng ta ở bên cạnh cô ấy." _Touma cầm cốc lên, vừa an ủi cô bé._ "Ngay cả khi em lao vào đánh anh cũng không sao, chứng tỏ em vẫn coi cô ấy là người quan trọng. Điều đó không bao giờ sai."_

Kuroko cảm thấy nhói trong tim, như thể tên khỉ đột kia cũng đồng lòng với mình. Hai người gần gũi với Mikoto lại đang cố giúp sức nhau để cùng xoa dịu nỗi đau trong quá khứ, nỗi đau mà không ai nhìn thấy được. Tại sao suốt bấy lâu nay mình ghét anh ta khi mà anh ta cũng yêu Onee-sama chứ không có ý xấu?  
_"Em cứ nghĩ anh ghét em vì toàn gây rắc rối cho 2 anh chị … "_

"_Ghét cô bạn thân nhất của cô ấy à, cái này mới đấy. Đơn giản là cái tình cảm của em với Mikoto quá sâu đậm, đến nỗi anh còn ghen tị đấy."_

Hai người cười vơi nhau như thể vứt được một phần gánh nặng. Kuroko đứng dậy vươn vai.  
_"Thôi, qua nhà Furukawa xem, có khi Furukawa-san ở đó."  
_**TÈN TÉN TÈN TEN TÈN TÉN TÈN … **

Tiếng chuông ở bên phòng khách. Ai đó gọi qua chương trình Skype, màn hình hiện tên người gọi.

**Index Librorum Prohibitorum **

.

.

.

"_Dở hơi mà chấp tay lạy tao?"_ Accelerator ngạc nhiên trước hành động kì quái của Tomoya. _"Kể cả thế thì tao không nói về chuyện của tao và Ichinose-san!"_

Một khoảng im lặng. Gió thổi trong khu rừng hiu quạnh, tiếng hót chim trên cành cây như đang phụ họa vào.

"_Chuyện giữa 2 người là sao, hế hế hế, thành tình nhân rồi à?" _Tomoya nhấc lông mày lên, nhìn Accelerator. _"Chứ làm gì có chuyện mày xuống với nhỏ mà không nói gì?"  
"Mày … "_ Accelerator nghiến răng khi bị trúng một vó của cậu ta. _"Hiểu lầm, chỉ là hiểu lầm. Đừng có biến ta thành một kẻ lông bông thế này! Mày có Furukawa-san thì chen vào!"  
_Tomoya ôm bụng cười trước phản ứng của anh chàng Daisuke. Không ngờ thằng này dễ nổi sung chỉ vì chuyện nhỏ. Cậu ta đập lên vai siêu năng lực gia.  
_"Tao với Kotomi-chan là bạn hồi nhỏ, tất nhiên chuyện giữa 2 người thì tao cũng liên quan. Nào, có chuyện gì nghiêm trọng."  
"Arghhh! Thằng lỏi này … mày cố tình bẫy tao à?"  
"Thì sao, vui mà?"  
_Accelerator che mặt lại một cách bối rối. Lại thêm một đứa ngốc khinh thường sinh mạng của mình. Chả lẽ lại lôi thêm người khác vào mà lại còn là bạn trai của đứa bạn hồi nhỏ? Cậu ta ép mặt gần vào Tomoya, ánh mắt kinh hồn.  
_"Tao sẽ tóm tắt lại vừa đủ để mày liên quan ít nhất tới Bóng tối Học viện!"  
"Cứ việc đi. Chắc tao lại quên đi như lần trước." _Tomoya nói như thể chả quan tâm.  
_"Được thôi … Ba mẹ của hai người đều đã chết và tất cả do Thành phố học viện nhúng tay vào. Khá khá khá, ngắn gọn đến không ngờ chưa?"  
"Oáp." _Tomoya ngáp chán nản._ "Tao chỉ hỏi thôi, chứ thực ra không quan tâm đâu."  
"Thằng khốn, thế từ nãy giờ mày bắt tao nói làm gì?"  
"Tự mày đấy chứ. Tao chỉ tò mò còn mày cứ thế mà phun ra."_

Accelerator kiếm cái cây to nhất ngay gần đấy và đập đầu liên tiếp khiến thân nó bị nát vụn. Tự dưng bị lôi ra làm trò đùa, có nên giết thằng này để bảo toàn hình tượng của mình không?  
Tomoya nghĩ trong đầu. Kẻ ra mình trêu lão cũng tội. Có phải như thằng Sunohara đâu. Mà mình cũng liều khi chọn tên này, nổi khùng thì chỉ có chết thôi.  
_"Này, Daisuke … "  
"Đừng có gọi tao thế này."_ Accelerator phản bác lại và nhìn lại. Mặc dù đập lâu vào thân cây nhưng trán không bị trầy xước gì cả.  
**SOẠT … SOẠT … SOẠT. **Có cái gì chuyển động trong bụi và nó khiến 2 người kia chú ý tới. Có người nghe lén từ nãy giờ.  
Lúc đầu tiếng lùm xùm rồi chuyển thành tiếng cười khúc khích nhè nhẹ. Bỗng nhiên 2 cọng tóc ló ra.  
_"Nagisa, hóa ra cậu ở đây. Tìm cậu mãi … " _Sau khi nhận ra cô bạn gái núp ở đó, Tomoya bước tới. _"Chơi trốn tìm với ai thế?"|  
_**SỤP … SOẠT … SỤP.** Không chỉ có hai cọng tóc mà rất nhiều cọng tóc xuất hiện. Những bóng dáng quên thuộc đứng dậy và từ từ tiến ra trước họ.  
_"Sao nhiều Nagisa thế này?"  
"Đừng hỏi tao! Tao cũng không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra!"  
_Như thể chưa đủ, tất cả "Nagisa" đồng thanh hát cái bài hát đặc trưng kia.  
Dango … Dango … Dango … Dango … Dango  
_"Thôi xong! Đô thị Học viện đã xài ADN của Furukawa-san rồi!"  
"Tao không biết mày có ý gì nhưng tao đố mày ai là ai?"_

"_Biết bằng niềm tin."  
_Ngạc nhiên thay, các "Nagisa" bật cười và bắt chuyện với hai anh chàng kia.

"_Ông nên biết cái mặt ông lúc này trông thế nào?"_

"_Lần đầu tiên tớ tham gia mấy vụ này. Làm nữa đi, cosplay người khác đi!"  
"Thôi đi, ngượng chết đi được."  
_Mất một lúc mới nhận ra đó là trò đùa của các cô gái. Vấn đề là đứa nào cũng giống như đứa nào, trừ 3 cô gái với tóc tím và tóc đen.  
_"Vậy là giải quyết xong rồi nhé. Biri-biri!"_ Accelerator gọi và không ngờ cô em họ đáp lại bằng một tia điện ngay bên cạnh. _"OK, coi như xong. Hai đứa kia, một đứa cứ tung tăng với ánh mắt gian xảo kia, biết ai rồi nhé!"  
"Đúng là anh không có tinh thần hài hước. Bao nhiêu người bắt chước đến trình độ này mà không ngạc nhiên?"_ Mikoto thở dài và chỉ vào mặt Accelerator. _"Anh nên thôi cái kiểu nghiêm túc ấy mau!"  
_4 anh em nhà Misaka bắt đầu chí chóe về cách ăn mặc và gu thời trang.

"_Họ trông thật vui vẻ, phải không, Tomoya-kun?"  
"Ở một khía cạnh nào đó." _Tomoya nghiên đầu nhìn Nagisa và để ý tới cô bạn Kyou đang vẫy tay bên canh Ryou._ "Ý tưởng của Kyou à?"  
_Nhìn thấy nụ cười bất đắc dĩ, Tomoya mới nhận ra bọn họ có thể bày thử trò.  
_"Nhưng dù sao, tớ nhận cậu ra ngay."  
"Thật ư?"_ Nagisa ngạc nhiên.  
_"Chứ còn gì … chả lẽ không nhận ra bạn gái mình sao?''_ Tomoya cười và đặt tay lên đỉnh tóc Nagisa.  
Nagisa bỗng đỏ mặt rồi mỉm cười.  
_"Nếu mình hóa trang kiểu khác thì sao?"_  
_"Nagisa-chan! Đừng có cắt 2 cọng tóc dễ thương kia, đó sẽ không còn là cậu nữa."_ Yui nghe thấy và sà tới.

"_Nhưng mình đâu có nói là cắt đi, chỉ là hóa thành người khác."_  
_"Thế à … "_ Cô bạn xoa cằm sau khi hiểu lầm. Rồi cô nói nhỏ vào tai, miệng cười. _"Anh chàng của cậu đẹp trai đấy."  
"Arigatou."_ Nagisa đáp lại vui vẻ._ "Nhưng bạn cũng nên … "  
"Tớ biết rồi." _Yui cắt ngang._ "Nhưng tớ là người kĩ tính, khó chọn được bầu bạn như cậu."  
_Thấy Tomoya để ý 2 người, cô bạn nói._  
"Thôi, tớ về đây." _Khi đi ngang qua cậu ta, cô dừng lại một tí và bắt chuyện. _"Bạn thân của tôi đấy, hãy chăm sóc cho tốt nhé."  
_Nhìn theo mái tóc đen mượt mà kia, Tomoya thắc mắc. Nagisa đúng là cô bạn thân kì quặc nhưng có khi đáng tin cậy như Mikoto thật.  
"Kẻ chủ mưu" của vụ cosplay Nagisa cũng biến mất nên Tomoya không thể hỏi thêm gì nữa. Chỉ thấy bé Botan chạy loanh quanh. Đó cũng là cách để để triệu hồi hai chị em Kyou? Mình không nên liều mạng với cuốn từ điển có ý định bay vào mặt mình.  
_"Nii-san! Chả lẽ anh không thể hiểu được thế nào là vẻ đẹp cosplay à?"_ Mikoto phàn nàn trước vẻ lạnh lùng kia.  
_"Cosplay? Bắt chước người ngoài đời thay vì người trong anime và manga? Nực cười."  
"Thế thì lúc nào đó bọn em sẽ bắt chước anh. Vấn đề là điệu cười."  
"Còn lâu nhé. Với lại 3 người như bọn em còn lâu đủ trình để cosplay Furukawa-san."  
"Quý ngài phụ huynh giải thích đi."_  
_"*Điệu cười man rợ* Tsundere, quậy phá hết chỗ nói và ánh mắt giản xảo kia, làm sao giống cô bé này được."_ Accelerator giải thích sự phi lý và chỉ vào Nagisa đang đứng gần. _"Ơ?"  
"Chả lẽ mình không thể có tính cách khác sao."_ Nagisa vừa nói vừa rươm rướm nước mắt.

Tiếng sét đánh ngang người. Phản ứng thật dữ dội khi thằng anh họ gọi mình là tsundere thẳng tay. Biết có chuyện, Last Order và WORST liền ngăn lại chị mình.

"_Thả ra, chị phải cho hắn biết tay. Tsundere? Em sẽ cho anh biết thế nào là tsundere. Last Order, khỏi tắt cái năng lực quỷ quái kia của hắn."  
"Oy, bình tĩnh. Đúng là tsundere thật, việc gì nổi đóa."_  
_"Đừng sợ ông anh. Có thể xuyên qua được nhưng sẽ hơi tê tê, không giống như cái kiểu mạnh tay em hay làm với Kuroko!"  
_Accelerator lùi ra xa hơn để tránh cơn thịnh nộ. Kẻ mạnh nhất á, cái này không có tác với đứa em họ mình._  
"Mikoto-chan. Bạn không nên làm vậy … "  
"Há há há há, giọng cười gần giống chưa. Em sẽ dừng lại nhưng tí nữa. Đừng tưởng là số 1 mà gọi em là tsundere nhé."_

Cuối cùng Mikoto bật ra khỏi vòng tay 2 người kia và đuổi theo. Thấy vậy, Accelerator đưa tay ra chặn nhưng … dòng điện không bị phản lại mà còn ngấm vào, khiến giáp bảo vệ vô hình không còn tác dụng. Cả người như tê tê. Mikoto lại vung thêm 1 cú và suýt nữa có thể đấm thêm nếu không có tiếng chuông điện thoại.  
_"Từ từ!" _Accelerator thở hồng hộc.  
_"May cho anh đấy. Nghe điện thoại đi." _Mikoto khoanh tay nhìn anh chàng rút điện thoại ra.

"_Ở đâu hết rồi? Hai người về đi, có việc gấp!" _Tiếng Touma gấp gáp phát ra từ điện thoại._  
"Ông nói thế có ý gì?"  
"Đừng hỏi nhiều. Tóm lại là Thành phố học viện có âm mưu lớn!"_

_._

_._

_._

Màn hình máy tính hiện khung chat với webcam hiện một nhóm người ở bên kia đầu dây. Index, Archbishop đương thời của Tổ chức New Necessarius, bắt đầu nói.

"_Cũng đã lâu rồi chúng ta không gặp nhau nhỉ, Tanpatsu?"  
"Lâu gì, mới đây thôi chứ?" _Mikoto ngẩn ngườ rồi vẩy tay đi. "Vậy chúng ta ngồi đây làm gì."  
_"Tất nhiên là chúng ta lại một lần nữa trở thành đồng đội còn gì."  
"Biết là thế nhưng làm gì? _Accelerator muốn xác nhận rằng mình không ngồi đây vô ích. _"Đây còn lắm chuyện cần làm với mấy bán nghiên cứu về Thế giới bí ẩn gì ấy."  
_Index cười khúc khích qua màn hình. Cô lồng ngón tay vào nhau rồi nhìn 3 người kia.  
_"Anh em nhà Misaka cũng nhanh tay gớm nhở."  
"Không hiểu ý cô là gì, không biết cô biết được chuyện chúng tôi là anh em nhưng …"  
"Nếu định rút lui thì suy nghĩ kĩ đi. Sớm muộn gì chuyện này sẽ liên quan tới mọi người và không ai cứu vớt được." _Index nói với giọng trầm và liếc nhìn Touma. "Nhìn anh có vẻ mất phong độ đấy, anh chắc không cần lao vào đấm ai không?"  
Câu nói đùa kia khiến Touma vô cùng bối rối.  
_"Đánh đấm gì khi anh là học sinh bình thường?"  
"So với một người đã từng tham gia chiến đấu và bảo vệ thế giới thì anh quá ngốc và quá khiêm tốn."  
"Từng đấy năm mà thằng này có chịu thông minh lên tí đâu." _Accelerator vung 2 bàn tay ra 2 phía như muốn trêu tên tóc nhím kia.  
_"Muốn đấm không?"_ Cậu ta giơ nắm đấu với vẻ đe dọa. Accelerator chỉ cười khìn.

"_Tiết kiệm sức lực đi. Dù sao các anh chị chả cần dùng tới nó đâu."  
"Hả, thế sao cô gọi chúng tôi?" _Mikoto ngạc nhiên vì sao từ nãy giờ tốn thời gian ở đây.  
_"Đừng lo, cũng có phần mà. Tưởng tôi sẽ cho người bạn của tôi ra rìa chắc?" _Index khẳng định rồi chỉ ra đằng trước._ "Tôi còn nợ cô rất nhiều, đừng quên."  
_Một hồi im lặng rồi Index tiếp tục.  
_"Thật là trùng hợp khi chúng tôi và anh chị có chung mục đích thật." _Cô sơ thở dài rồi quay mấy vòng trên ghế. Có khi đã đến đúng thời điểm mà mọi người lại phải chung tay bảo vệ thế giới. _"Nhưng chúng ta chỉ đứng ở xa và phá hoại, nói chung là phá hủy cá kế hoạch điên rồi kia của Thành phố."  
"Hả? Nếu liên quan tới Thế giới bí ẩn kia … tôi tưởng không thể động chạm tới thế giới ấy và nó vẫn chỉ nằm trên những bản nghiên cứu vớ vẩn thôi?"  
"Điều đó … "_

Cánh cửa đằng sau đột ngột mở ra. Có người bước vào vội vàng, đó là Ichinose Kotomi. Kuroko định cản cô bé nhưng không kịp. Trông như hai người vừa nghe lén cuộc trò chuyện kia.  
_"Em định cản chị ấy nhưng không được."_ Kuroko đưa ra lý do.  
_"Những gì ba mẹ tôi nghiên cứu không hề vớ vẩn, họ thực sự là những thiên tài của thế giới!"_ Những lời nói của Kotomi như bùng nổ.  
_"Ichinise-san, cô không nên tham gia vụ này. Quá nguy hiểm!"_ Accelerator gầm lên như muốn cảnh báo trước những nguy cơ tiềm ẩn.

"_Cô con gái của tiến sĩ Ichinose, hay lắm."_ Index tỏ ra thích thú trước vị khách không mời kia. _"Hiếm khi có một dự án nghiên cứu nào mà khiến cả hai phe khoa học và ma thuật muốn hợp tác với nhau, đặc biết là cái Thế giới bí ẩn kia."  
Thấy Kotomi đứng đấy, dáng vẻ như run sợ, cô tiếp tục.  
"Cô biết không. Nếu họ chịu hợp tác sớm hơn với Necessarius thì Thế giới kia đã được tìm thấy sớm hơn. Chúng tôi có vài người biết tới nó, chứ không phải riêng tiến sĩ Ichinose đâu. Cô nghĩ sao … Tham gia không?"_

"_Kotomi-chan, cậu không cần làm thế." _Mikoto khuyên nhủ cô rút lui. Cô không muốn người vô tội dính líu vào._  
_Kotomi suy nghĩ trước lời đề nghị kia. Cô nhớ lại những lời cảnh báo về những mặt tối liên quan. Một trong những nguyên nhân khiến cha mẹ cô bị liên lụy mà mất mạng. Nếu cô tham gia thì đó cũng là một cách bảo vệ những công sức quý giá kia, đồng thơi một bước vào thế giới nguy hiểm này. Những người trong phòng đều nhìn cô, như thể muốn thôi thúc nên quyết định nhanh.  
_"Sao, hay cô muốn nhìn thế giới lâm nguy vì cái Thế giới?"  
"Index-san, có cần tạo áp lực đến thế không?"  
"Thế giới này khắc nghiệt. Nếu không thể quyết định những lúc thế này thì liệu anh có bảo vệ nổi người khác không?"_ Index chỉ trích Touma.  
_"Mình tham gia!"_ Kotomi nhắm mắt lại và chờ đợi mọi người nói gì.

Tiếng vỗ tay nhẹ nhàng. Index nhìn một cách thỏa mãn rồi nói tiếp.  
_"Thế mới là con gái của nhà Ichinose. Cô nên cảm ơn vì tôi cho cơ hội bảo vệ công sức của cha mẹ cô."_

"_Này, thế này có quá đà không. Tưởng mụ Laura từ chức thì Necessarius sẽ tốt đẹp hơn nhiều. Nhưng ép buộc thế này … "_ Accelerator nổi sung lên trước sự tùy tiện của Archbishop.  
_"Mình tự nguyện. Dù sao đó cũng là nghiên cứu của ba mẹ mình."_

"_Nhưng …" _Mikoto ngạc nhiên không tin nổi sự dễ dãi của Kotomi._ "Đừng ngu ngốc đến vậy. Tớ không thể để cậu tham gia!"  
"Thế đấy. Dù chuyện gì xảy ra thì bọn tôi sẽ không tham gia." Touma đứng dậy và định tắt cuộc gọi.  
"Vội vàng thế."_ Index nằm lăn ra bàn một cách chán nản.  
Nhưng trước khi kịp làm điều đó, Kotomi giữ tay Tomoya lại.  
"Mình đã từng muốn tiếp bước ba mẹ và hoàn thành công việc của họ. Có nghĩa là mình cũng đã liên quan tới những chuyện ấy rồi."  
Kotomi quay lại nhìn màn hình rồi giơ cao chiếc cặp tài liệu.

_''Index-san, phải không? Mong được cô chỉ giáo."  
"Tôi thích cô rồi đấy. Chúng tôi cần những thiên tài học đường như cô."_ Index búng hai ngón vào nhau rồi nhìn chằm chằm. _"Vậy có nghĩa là các anh chị phải tham gia. Tôi không muốn nhìn cô bé này cô đơn trong khi đó bạn bè nó không thèm để ý."  
"Nếu cô không có 103 nghìn cuốn sách kia trong đầu thì chắc tôi nhét đủ hành vào người cô đấy."  
"Tanpatsu, cô nên vui vì tôi không ép làm cái gì đó khó chịu hơn." _Index mỉm cười rất là vô tư._  
_Accelerator, Mikoto và Touma nhìn nhau, thắc mắc đó có phải là ý tồi không. Một lần nữa họ lại phải dấn thân vào Bóng tối. Nghĩ lại về những gì xảy ra 2 năm trước thì khó mà nghĩ được họ chấp nhận tham gia một cách dễ dàng.  
"_Vậy, mai là chủ nhật và đầu học kì. Dù là năm cuối thì tôi không nghĩ vài ngày vắng mặt sẽ không sao chứ."_  
_"Ghê chưa, cá rằng em cũng chuẩn bị sẵn hết rồi. Cái hình ảnh Index-san suốt ngày ăn bám và cắn đầu người ta …"  
_Index lườm Touma một cách ghê sợ. Chuyện kia đã là quá, giờ đây là Archbishop thì làm gì có thời gian mà làm mấy chuyện vớ vẩn kia.

"_Nếu không phải vì tình huống bây giờ thì chắc em lại cho anh mất trí nhớ lần nữa."  
"Thôi được rồi, tôi sợ rồi."_ Mặt Touma vô cùng tỉnh bơ.  
_"Vớ vẩn, thế chúng ta có đi thẳng tới vấn đề không?"_ Accelerator và Mikoto cùng đồng thanh.

Index ngạc nhiên, huýt sáo một lúc rồi tuyên bố.  
_"Tưởng tôi không có kế hoạch gì à? Thích thì anh chị có thể ở đây chỉ trong tích tắc đấy."_

Tiếng vang dội lại trong Đại sảnh của Tổ chức. Một ánh sáng chói xuất hiện bên kia đầu mối và bỗng một vòng tròn chói lóa màu xanh xuất hiện ngay giữa phòng khách. Đó là portal để đi tới một nơi xa chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi.

"_Còn chờ gì nữa? Tôi không có cả ngày để mời gọi đâu."_

Người đầu tiên đứng đậy là Accelerator. Anh ta nhìn những người còn lại, họ vẫn còn do dự trước những gì đang diễn ra.

"_Có thể sai lầm khi chúng ta lại nhúng tay vào. Nhưng nếu đó là phi vụ cuối cùng thì anh cũng không ngại ngán gì mà giúp Necessarius."  
_Máu phiêu lưu cũng nổi lên trong người Mikoto. Cô cảm giác, mặc dù cô cực ghét cái Bóng tối Học viện kia, sắp được tham gia chuyến phiêu lưu vô cùng kì thú.

"_Tớ sẽ cho cậu biết cái Thế giới của bọn tớ thú vị thế nào. Cậu khỏi cần lo, tất nhiên tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu."_ Mikoto nói vậy với Kotomi khiến cô bé an tâm được phần nào.  
_"Không có ai bắt nạt tớ chứ." _Câu cửa miệng của Kotomi.|  
_"Tất nhiên là không có kẻ bắt nạt."_ Touma cũng tham gia và nhìn tay phải.  
_"Anh nên cẩn thận không tay phải lại gây rắc rối đấy"_ Mikoto nói một cách hóm hỉnh. _"Có khi cả Thế giới kia biến mất là xong chuyện."  
_Quả thật Imagine Breaker có một sức mạnh bí ẩn mà đến nay Touma chưa thấu hiểu được. Nhưng nếu đơn giản như thế thì Index đã không phải mời cả 3 người kia. Anh ta nhìn vào cánh cổng dịch chuyển tròn trịa kia. Nó sẽ dẫn mọi người tới nơi mà họ đã từng muốn tránh xa cách đây mấy năm.


End file.
